The Clique, a Rewrite
by emmysaur
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Claire was immediately accepted into The Pretty Committee? Or wait- is she? T for some language.
1. THE CLIQUE

**Meet the Clique…**

**Massie Block**: With her glossy brunette hair and her super-sharp smile, Massie is the obvious ruler of The Clique and the rest of the scene at Octavian Country Day School, a hard-to-get-into private girls' school in Westchester County, New York. Massie just knows you'd give to be anything close to as perfect as she is.

**Alicia Rivera**: Massie's second in command who divides her time between getting the gossip and being a bitch. She's as sneaky as she is beautiful, and can easily get out of trouble, just because she's so "sweet." Would love to take over The Clique one day. It's not totally beneath her!

**Dylan Marvil**: Sucks down those Atkins Diet shakes more than she sucks up to Massie and chows down on that fat.

**Kristen Gregory**: Smart, hardworking, and can have you tearing up quicker than you can tear out of there!

Enter **Claire Lyons**, the new girl from Florida with the possibility of joining The Clique. Unfortunately for her, Claire's family is staying over in Massie's guesthouse on their hu-yuge estate while they check out some new homes. With some luck and scheming, Claire might just come out even better then Massie….

* * *

Authors note time! :

I'm writing a NEW STORY about the Clique. It's basically The Clique if Claire was accepted into it, immediately. But maybe some issues arise.. Hm.. I do not know :P

I won't do updates much, because I'm a very busy bee! Expect one maybe... Hm... every 3 weeks or so? The next-next time (because I have Chapter 1 written already) will be probably in June, early or late. I'm going on two school trips these next two months (overnight and one over week! whooooo!) so I can't really type much. frowns Sorry about that!


	2. Missing Labor Day

_**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE. I WILL NEVER OWN THE CLIQUE. I WILL NEVER OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE CLIQUE IS A NOVEL WRITTEN BY LISI HARRISON. THIS IS A REWRITE BY ME. THE IDEAS, THE PEOPLE, AND BASICALLY EVERY THING IS OWNED BY LISI. :**_

_**Thankyou.**_

_**P.S. I like reviews :D**_

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE KITCHEN**

**10:49 P.M.**

**August 31st**

"Massie, it's very simple. You aren't going." Kendra said.

Massie Block snapped the tiny bell that hung from her charm bracelet again for the millionth time that minute. The pings were the only sound she could make, unless she wanted to be accused of interrupting by her extremely uptight mother. And of course, she did nawt. She just wanted to win the argument.

"But I've got plans! It would be _rude_ if I broke them." She replied. "You're the one who always told me to 'honor my engagements." She made sharp quotes with her fingers to doubly remind her mother the rule was hers on the first place.

William Block shuffled in his seat and sipped his tea, then flipped a page in _Westchester_ magazine.

"And I also told you this months ago! The Lyonses are coming, and you know your father is good friends with Jay, Claries' father." She spoke slowly as if speaking to Inez, their live in housekeeper. "They are coming here all the way from Florida, so Jay can work for your father. I expect you to be kind and respectful to them while they are looking for a home of their own. It's important for you to be here to make a good impression. After all, they are staying in the guesthouse."

Massie's eyes narrowed. "Why?!" She smacked her gum. "It's not like they're MY freeloading friends, they're DADS."

Kendra raised her hand and tapped William on the shoulder, hoping to get him to come into the conversation. But he just flipped another page.

"Claire will be your friend soon enough. She's starting the 7th grade, too. You'll have plenty to talk about, I'm sure."

Massie made a slight disgusted noise. "Like what, math?" She asked, drawing out the word.

"If you don't want to miss anything, invite her to go with you."

"Yeah right! We've had these appointments even be-fore you told me about the Lyonses, and it's not like I can just call up the spa and ask them to add her to our list at the last minute. Impossible! Not even Connor Foley could do that," She composed her face and then whispered "not as if he'd want to, just like me."

"Then you'll be here." Kendra nodded sharply.

"Not on time!" Massie called over her shoulder as she stomped upstairs. She always took her shoes off when she climbed the stairs (one of her mothers ah-nnoying rules) but left them on. Each floor-destroyed step would pay her mother back on ruining her plans. Her black pug puppy Bean raced along beside her, avoiding Massie's killer three-inch mules. She scooped her up to avoid stepping on her little baby.

When she got to her door she kicked off her shoes. And then slammed the door.

Her mothers voice came from the white intercom. "You will apologize right now young lady for those stairs. And DO NOT SLAM!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," and turned the speaker off. She turned to face her bedroom and relaxed on the wall.

Everything was white. The chaise by the window, the sheep rug, the brick walls, the fresh tulips and her Mac. The Pretty Committee called it the iPad, because it was so white. After staying in the Mondrain presidential suite in Los Angeles, she'd suddenly come over with a case of white-fever.

The only other color came from a green apple in the middle of the room, and her purple sheets on her bed. She'd just read in a British gossip magazine purple was the color of royalty; and she _was_ royalty.

She'd wanted to buy more purple things over Labor Day with her friends, but thanks to Claire and her freeloading parents that wouldn't be happening.

Massie stared into Bean's eyes.

"Tell me this isn't happening." She blinked. "Missing Spa Day could stunt my social growth for the rest. of. the. year. Everybody will have a bunch of jokes I won't get! And they'll be all, 'oh, you just haddddddd to be there.' And I'll just smile and have to act like a good sport! Beannn!" Massie moaned.

But all Bean did was lick Massie's wrist. She luved the taste of Chanel 19.

Massie shook her head. "This can't happen. You know Dylan will buy that YSL lip marker I saw in Lucky! And if I was there, I could stop it!

"All this is happening because of the Lyons. Just because they are coming all the way from Or-lan-dork to live here for a year. Maybe less. So what is the urgency? Why should I miss Spa Day? She won't be going anywhere. Unless, she, ya'know. Dies. But that wouldn't happen, Bean. Because it's not as if she has a life-threatening disease." Bean yelped.

"And if she does, why should I get attached? It'd just be harder. It would, Bean." Bean blinked. "It won't happen. Would. Not gonna happen."

The itinerary she made was sitting on her desk. She ripped it into little-bitty bits and sprinkled it over the trashcan. Words like _wax, therapy _(aroma had been torn away) and_ highlights_ were still intact. She put her gum in the trash and opened her cell phone.

Her sheets wrinkled as she landed on them and pressed 1 on the speed dial.

"Hey" a beautiful Spanish girl answered.

"Hold on, I'll get Dylan."

"Kay." Alicia answered.

Massie pressed 2 and hit send. The sound of chips being munched came in the background.

Massie punched 3. A cackle came over the phone and Massie giggled.

"Dyl, why are you eating chips so early?"

"I'm hungry, Kristen." The red-head answered.

"Guys, Alicia is here too."

"Heyyy."

"So whats up Mass?"

"Ican'tgo."

"What?" Dylan sounded amused.

"Yeah, stop lying." The sporty-soccer babe said.

"No, I'm not. I…" she paused. "I hab da flu."

"Oh gawd, you sound aw-ful." Kristen groaned.

"I feel bawful."

"Yeah, you shouldn't go, Mass. We shouldn't go."

"What?!" Alicia snapped. "What exactly is wrong with you? Maybe we can help."

"Feber. Headache. Stuffed up doze. You doh. Duh usual." She sniffled and added an ughhhhh for effect.

Kristen sounded like she was shaking her head. "Dyls right. It won't be the same without you, we'll bail."

"Who's going to tell me I look fat?" Dylan asked.

"The broken mirror." Alicia giggled.

Dylan giggled. "Don't leave me alone with them!"

Massie grinned. They needed her. They always did. That's what mattered.

But they could always change their minds.

"You go. I want to hear everything." She forgot her sick voice. "Every little bit."


	3. Meeting the Lyons

**The Block Estate**

**Top of the Stairs**

**1:10 PM**

**September 1****st**

Unlucky for Massie, the Lyons arrived right on the dot. The doorbell rang throughout the house and Massie crouched below the banister by the second-floor staircase and peered out. William hugged Jay and Kendra shook Judi's hand. A boy (around the age of 8 or so) ran into the living room and out the doors to explore the grounds.

"TODD!" The blonde shouted. "Sorry, I'll go get him," she apologized to Kendra.

"No, it's okay. He'll come in when he's ready." She smiled through clenched teeth and tight lips, and they walked towards the dining room.

"Claire, you look fantastic!" William smiled. "Kendra, who does she look like?"

Kendra smiled. "One of those models, for the fabulous Hollister or Abercrombie." William chuckled.

"Not exactly who I was thinking of, but you're right."

"Thank you Mr. Block, Mrs. Block."

Jay looked at William, "where is your gorgeous daughter?"

"Good question. Massie?" Kendra answered for him.

Massie got up and quietly walked over to the nearest bathroom, flipping on the light. She wanted to see how good of a first impression her outfit would make. She didn't like the girl, but Claire should know what she was missing. Her undies were not showing through her cargo pants, her tank was free of Bean's black hair and her Hermes scarf knot was completely flat and threaded through her belt loops. All evidence of crying last night was gone.

"Massie, hurry up. The Lyonses want to meet you." the white speaker said to her.

"Okay." She flipped her hair and put some clear gloss on.

"Massie! It's so nice to see you again." She looked at Jay blankly. "Oh, um, right. Massie, this is my wife, Judi." Judi held out her arms to hug Massie but she just did a queen-wave.

She gave Claire a speedy-once over and didn't like what she saw. Her turquoise hoodie and white tank screamed Hollister. Her jeans were American Eagle and her shoes were SO Converse. She wasn't as bad as she thought she'd be, but still. Massie grimaced. Horr-i-ble! Todd walked into the room and gave Bean a little shove.

"That's my dog, not your little kid to bully." She snapped.

"Todd!" Judi shouted. "Leave the dog alone, okay?" He nodded and kissed his fingers. Massie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Claire whispered. "Todd is my annoying little brother. I'm Claire, the close-to-normal-person in the family." She knew from her mother's mistake Massie did not like hugs, so she extended her arm. Massie took it in a firm grip and Claire smiled, giving back a firm shake. Her charm bracelet went up and down her arm as they shook, and her bangles and other bracelets slid down with it.

Massie blinked, she wasn't used to being challenged like that. Obviously this girl needed to be shown who was boss.

Kendra was the first to break the awkward silence. "Why don't we, echem, sit down and Inez will bring us some lunch?" She gave a little wave towards the table, and Massie saw that her diamonds on her rings were facing up.

Wait- what? Facing up?

"Massie, you can sit there next to Claire. Claire can sit next to Todd, to Judi, to Jay, to William, to me."

Massie clenched her teeth and did what her mom told her to do. She had an idea where her mom should stick her seating arrangement.

A few minutes later, Massie pulled out her phone while everybody was busy getting their food and chatting, she texted Alicia under the table.

**MASSIE:** U ther?

**ALICIA:** YAH

**MASSIE: **? R U DOING?

**ALICIA:** K IS CRYING. DOESN'T WANT OTHER EYEBROW WAXED.

**MASSIE:** CAN I TLK 2 HER?

Massie waited for a minute, glancing at the screen once or twice.

**ALICIA:** G2G!

She sighed. Massie could just picture everyone around Kristen's chair while Svetlana begged for Kristen to let her wax the other eyebrow. It would be a huge inside joke she wouldn't get. She didn't like that. Massie send a quick text to Kristen.

**MASSIE:** Stand strong! Pain is beautiful.

She checked to make sure she got the smiley-face (not the frowny!) and her mother rapped on the table.

"Massie Block, no phones at the table!"

She sighed. "Right, Mom, sorry."

"We've finished eating here-" Massie pleaded with God, please don't say show her around, please don't say show her around, pleasedon'tsayshowheraround... "Why don't you show Claire your room?"

Massie forced her eyes shut. "Yeah, whatever Mom." She looked up at the ceiling and mouthed _thanks, gawd._

* * *

Hehehe, looks like Claire isn't as un-rich as Massie thought she was!

Can I please get some reviews? I want to know what you think will happen (after all, if Claire is immediately accepted into the Clique, where's the drama?) etc. etc.

How good/bad is it? PLEASE give me some solid stuff. I won't take it hard, promise!

Oh, one thing. Just do NOT say, "Good, but the originial Clique is better." because I will rip your head off. :


	4. Purple Prada Flips

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**2:25 P.M.**

**September 1****st**

"So I've heard Westchester is like the Beverly Hills of New York. Without the major plastic surgery, of course. And the Hollywood bitches, like Paris and Lindsay." Claire turned towards the bay window and stared out at the pool and the tennis courts, the stone guesthouse and the wood barn. Houses like this weren't very common in Florida, it was very squished.

"Hm?" Massie faked inattention. "Yeah, whatever."

Claire pulled the bracelet up and down her arm (an old habit) and Massie looked at them with disgust.

"How can you wear so many bracelets?"

She smirked. "Because I have so many friends." Massie glared at her.

"They also gave me a new camera, to take pictures of places and my new friends." She stared around, pretending to take interest in Massie's room.

"Well, aren't you going to try and take one of me?" Massie sounded confused and pissed.

Claire smiled and said softly, "No. We aren't friends, but maybe we will be. Or not."

Massie squinted and tilted her head. This was one girl who wasn't at her feet, begging to be her BFF. It was odd…. And her inner alpha demanded that every girl worship her. It was time to show this Ewlando girl who she was messing with.

"Nice mannequin. I used to have one back in Florida, but I didn't want to bring it. Where'd you get yours?"

Massie shrugged. "I dunno. I get them every year for my birthday. Hey, how about I get you one? You know, 'cauz your new here and all." She flashed a bright toothy smile.

"No, it's okay. I don't need a mannequin, I only used my last one to pin my pictures on. Styrofoam is great for that."

_Wh- what?!_ Massie screeched in her thoughts. _I just offered you something to make you think of me as Gawd, and you refuse it?! Who IS this girl?_

Claire looked over at Massie's white corkboard. "Those your friends?" Her lips twitched as if she was holding down a smirk and it only made Massie more confused.

"Yeah."

Claire raised her eyebrow. "That Spanish one looks like a model I saw once."

"Alicia doesn't model."

"You sure?"

Massie _hated_ the implication she didn't know Alicia very well. "Positive."

Claire gave a little shrug and a smirk. "If you say so."

Massie lowered her eyes and pulled out her phone. She checked for new messages and slammed the top shut when she found none.

"It'd be fun to hang out with you guys sometimes. That is, if you accept me." Her big smile said, _'I really don't care if you accept me or not, but it'll be fun if you do._

Massie tried to destroys the girls offense by making her feel lame. She didn't notice the smile Claire was giving off, ahb-piously. "No. We won't, sorry, we have our own thing going. You'd be uncomfy if you tried to join us."

Claire was still smiling. _This girl was harder to break then cheap plastic._

"Probably. But I could get use to it. I'm used to un-com-for-ta-ble situations."

Claire saw Massie's spine stiffen and stifled a giggle. She was obviously making Massie upset, and that was so awesome.

The phone rang and Massie dove for it, trying to get past this stupid little girl.

"Ewwwch. WHAT, Mom?" She'd been expecting Kristen, to thank her for persuading her to get her other eyebrow waxed.

Massie's shelves were filled with a ton of ribbons and trophies. _'Cute.'_ Claire thought idly while she scanned the room. _It wasn't matching and was terribly ugly, _Claire thought.

Massie slammed the phone down.

"C'mon, I have to show you the guesthouse."

"I can see it from here, you don't have to take me." The smile she gave was forced.

"Yes, I do." She pointed at the phone. Massie walked over to her closet and pulled out some orange Prada flipflops with a pink flower jutting out the strap.

"Don't want to get your heels muddy, right?" Claire's smile was real this time.

"Yeah, I'd give you a pair but you don't mind if your Converse get a little dirty, do you?" Claire stared her down.

"Actually, yeah, I do." She walked slowly, making her look like she was gliding about water. She reached in and pulled out another pair of Prada flip flops, these purple.

Massie felt the urge to rip out Claire's hair. Those were HER favorite flip flops. HER favorite color.

Claire slipped them on and Massie turned off the lights. Together, they made slapping sounds as they walked out to the guesthouse.

But Claire made sure to sit on Massie's bedspread when she wasn't looking, first.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**Yay, last chapter got 2 reviews. Haha.**

**That's more then the rest of my stories have! (cough, that's why I deleted them cough)  
**

**Here's an update for you two readers.**

**Seems like Claire finally grew that backbone we all wanted her to have, right?**

**And Massie's favorite flipflops.. Hm... that's not good!**

**And have Massie and Claire switched positions? Seems like now Massie wants Claire's friendship.. sometimes. Yikes! What will come from this?**


	5. NavyBlue

**The Block Estate**

**The Guest House**

**3:35 P.M.**

Claire tapped her finger against her lip.

'_This place needs definite work_.' she thought, and scanned the room.

The pictures were ugly.

So was the old-grandma-phone.

The bedspread was yuck.

Not to mention the bed frame, the closet doors, and pretty much every little detail.

'I'll need some paint. And new clothes.' she looked down and giggled at Massie's flip flops. She knew they were her favorite, knew that Massie would want to kill her. But still, she took them! Diabolical.

Claire swung open the door and flip-flopped out into the living room. "Hey Mom?"

"Yea, Claire Bear?"

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go get some paint and stuff. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Judi smiled. "Take my credit card."

Claire's bored face lit up. "Thanks, Mom!" She paused. "I'll need a ride, though."

"Oh right! Of course." Judi giggled and grabbed her black Coach quilted purse. "Lets go!"

* * *

On the way to the store, they had fun pointing out the fashion don'ts.

"Hey, Mom! There's another one!" They giggled as a girl with pigtails and a red vest over a lime green t-shirt walked by. She was wearing flipflops and a bright orange kneelength skirt, with her toenails painted each a different color.

Judi casually stopped at the side of the road to see where she would go. The girl - Claire guessed they were the same age - walked up to a cheery-vibe home and knocked on the door. A totally hawt boy answered. His navy blue eyes and smile made Claire's heard speed up. _'He's so cute.'_ she whispered.

Judi glanced over towards Claire and saw her expression. Smiling, she leaned on the horn and the boy looked over and saw her. Claire ducked her head in embarressment.

"Mom, GAWD! Drive! Drive!" But Judi was having too much fun, and rolled down the windows.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl gave a genuine smile. "LAYNE!"

"Not you, dork!" Judi cackled. "That guy next to you!"

Layne's grin faded and she pushed her way inside the house. The boy looked torn.

"Chris. My name is Chris Abeley." And then he slammed the door shut.

Claire felt bad. "Mom, you shouldn't have called her a dork."

"Did you see her outfit?" Claire looked down. "Exactly. She deserved it."

The young blonde sat up and looked pointedly down the road. "Drive, please."

And refused to talk to her Mom the rest of the way.

* * *

Claire scanned the isle of paint.

A lady in a blue smock came by, and Claire stopped her. "Hi, can you help me pick some paint out?" She batted her eyes and smiled.

"Of course, honey." The women's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"I'm thinking tropical. Kind of surfing thing, like orange walls and white and turquoise."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out."

"Sorta."

The lady smiled again. "I'd be happy to help out such a darling girl." Claire giggled into her palm.

They'd decided on a regular orange, a beige-white and a sparking turquoise.

"Thanks so much!" Claire smiled and walked towards the cashier.

"No problem."

That night, Claire painted her room in her brand new bleach-splattered Juicy sweats and Aeropostale fuzzy flip flops. Her closet doors sparkled in turquoise and the two orange walls screamed "I am bold!" She decided to chuck the beige-paint, she didn't need it at all.

At 10:30 that night, Claire finally went to bed.

It had been a long day.

But tomorrow would be worse.

* * *

**I just want to thank my subscribers. Thank you, you guys rock!**

**And I realize that this is NOT a chapter in The Clique. However, I don't like how much time is in between each chapter and how we don't know what the the other character is doing while the current chapter is going on.**

**: Please review!**

**P.S.: Don't worry, I'll still do Massie's chapter. Please realize that it goes on the SAME TIME as this chapter. OH, and Chris leaves right after he talks to Judi. Kay? Kay.**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

hey.

sorry i haven't updated.  
i wanted you all to know that i'm trying my best.  
however with school & my school trip & friends & family & low grades & finals i prolly won't update until June 23rd.

i apologize.  
i'm really sorry.  
i am. 


	7. A buse B itch C hris!

**Rwarg! I had this whole thing written up but for some friggin' reason my Firefox closed and now I have to write it ALLL over again.**

**Um. I think it went something like: I updated eleven days early! Go me! This is my going away present from me-to-you, I will be gone from June 13/14-June 21st, so don't expect to be getting any updates from me near those dates. :)**

**Every chapter I'm going to do a review. Unfortunately I already had these all written out when my Firefox closed kick so.. they'll be short and may sound pissed off. Of course, I'm not pissed off at you! Just pissed at my Firefox kick**

**BlondeMysteryChic: Thanks! I won't rip your head off. (NEXT REVIEW) Thankies for liking it a lot! I'm trying to update ASAP. (NEXT REVIEW) Thanks! I heart them too. They are actually the colors I'm planning to paint my own room this summer. P.S.: Why are you reviewing at 2:30 am? Jk, jk! A better question would be: "Why am I writing stories at 2:30 am?" Haha!**

**Alix Baudelaire: We'll just have to wait and see! P.S.: Any relation to Violet? Just kidding!**

**Rabbitstorm: Woo! Go Claire! Go you for reviewing! You rawk!**

**Emeraldeyes101: That's fascinating, really.**

**hollicrombieprep15: I know! Isn't she soo awesome? That's how I imagine me being. xD without the coldness and stuff. Just being really bitchy when need be! I'm trust me, I'm trying to update ASAP. It's been really hard / And don't worry, I get more Claire-Massie drama soon. If you read each chapter carefully, you'll be able to see where it might start!**

**Peace2Me:You totally... What? Love my story? Hate it? Want to marry me? That last ones a little over-the-top, I kinda like someone else... Ahaha!**

**Choirsinger: Thanks! And I'm updating soon ;)**

**P.S.: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTLE PROFANITY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (nothing too bad!)**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The End Of The Driveway**

**September 1****st**

After Massie's 'little talk' with Claire, she steamed. For a long time. When Massie realized that wasn't doing any good, she hopped in her Rover and demanded that Isaac drive her to the farms.

The windows were open and sunlight was blinding her. But she didn't care, she felt as if Claire didn't exist. This whole day didn't exist, it was a bad dream and she'd wake up after a nice relaxing massage from Yevgeniya, her Russian masseur.

"Why are the Lyons living here?" She demanded an answer from Isaac.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't they get a house of their fudging own?"

Isaac turned around and glared. He popped out the V by Vanessa Hudgens CD she had been listening too for the past few minutes and turned off the road.

"First of all, do not say fudging. It's a substitute for fucking and I will not have you using language like that. Two, your parents are helping their old friends. It's nice of them. Something you could learn, Massie." He turned back around and fiddled with the air conditioner. "Besides, it's not as if they will be living here forever."

"It already feels like forever and I JUST MET THEM." She screeched.

"It may feel like forever but it's not. They are just going to be looking for a house. Grow up and get used to it, you can't get everything your way."

Her face burned.

"I can if I want it too." She pushed her CD back in but Isaac immediately pressed Eject and then placed the CD on the seat next to her.

"No you can't. Just like now, I don't want you listening to that CD and I won't let you. Claire is a sweet girl."

"Sweet? She STOLE my flip-flops!"

"I'm sure she's just borrowing them."

"Right, just like Dylan 'borrowed' my idea of the YSL lip markers I know she's getting."

"Trust is a good thing, Massie. Maybe you should gain some of it?"

She frowned and pushed the CD in and raised the black window between the front seats and her seats.

When they pulled up, she rolled her window down and smiled.

"Hey, Tim!"

"Oh hey, Massie. Go on in."

"Thanks!" She gave a sweet smile and rolled her window up.

"LBR."

Isaac pulled in to Galwaugh Farms and she grinned. "Bye, Isaac!"

Massie slammed the door showing her anger was still there and walked over towards Stable B.

Brownie turned and threw his head back, whinnying. She stroked his white coat. "Brownie, I have some carrots for you. I cut them myself. Well, Inez helped. Actually, she did it all. But that's what we pay her to do, right?" Brownie shook his head. "Well, you're just a stupid horse. What do you know?"

To be honest, Massie never really liked Brownie. She got him when she was five, just because everybody else wanted a horse. It was her way of saying even back then, 'Ha, I'm the alpha with the awesome horse.' She didn't really love him now, but he listened to her in a way that nobody else would.

They had won ten medals together, but she just placed them somewhere on her desk and forgot about them. They weren't so important.

Massie watched with arms folded as stable hands rushed to put on his diamond brown saddle and reigns. Smirking at her power, she stepped up on the stirrup and had a very handsome man lift her up. She winked at him and she slapped his butt with her Hermes riding crop.

She did the same to Brownie, as well.

He neighed and they took off, sprinting down a bath. The air felt still. Nobody else was around here, she could talk to him as much as she wanted.

"So, Brownie. Do you like my new A-Cups? I love them. They're always bouncing around. And Claire's not even that big. She looked totally flat in her ugly top. I'll always beat her in that area." Brownie shook his head again as if trying to get rid of a pesky fly **(A/N: :D!) **and she hit him with her crop again.

"Stupid horse." She muttered. "Like I care what you think!"

A loud thundering interrupted her before she could carry on verbally-abusing her horse. Pausing slightly, she turned her head to the left and screeched. A black horse was sprinting just alongside Brownie. If they nudged her, even slightly, she'd tumble into the deep ravine that was vertical across the trail.

She pulled up on Brownie's reigns and he whinyed loudly. It spooked the other horse into a jump and Massie gripped the sides of the saddle.

"Help!" she screamed.

The boy gripped her arm on his way back down and steadied his horse. "Whoa. Tricky, calm down!"

Once Tricky was on all fours Massie reglossed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The boy glanced at her and Massie stuck her hand out. "Hey, I'm Massie Block."

His eyes narrowed. "_Hey, Massie Block_." He mimicked. "I'm Chris Abeley. Don't you even care that your horse is spooked to death?" He hissed.

Massie widened her eyes and pouted. " 'Course I do! Brownie, are you okay hunnie?" Chris made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

"Doesn't sound like you do."

"Of course I do! I just wanted to be nice and introduce myself!" With that, she _gently _tapped Brownie on the rump and she took off towards the lake.

Her eyes teared up and her hair whipped her in the face, but she didn't care. She was _humiliated_!

When she got to Hunter's Lake, Brownie lowered his head to drink.

"Hey, sorry." Massie jumped and fell off the saddle. She could hear a voice laughing.

"What's your problem?!" She screamed and dusted herself off.

Chris shrugged. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that- you really do care about your horse."

"Um, yeah." She lied. "Totally."

"I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"I plan to be here Saturday."

"Oh." she murmured. "Right."

"See you then."

"It's a date!" She managed.

* * *

**Haha. I totally love mean-Massie. Except for where she's mean to animals. I hate that about her. But hey, I'm the author and I do what I want! She needs to be like this, k? It's part of the plot.**

**P.S.: I'm TOTALLY against animal abuse!**


	8. Golden Massie

**What am I doing updating? Seriously. I shouldn't be updating. I should be packing. But this is my way of relieving my stress... I suppose. And my Sims 2 Seasons isn't working, so I can't get my Sims story written. Grawr!**

**Purple Prada Pumps: I wrote you a reallyyy long message in response to that. Don't worry readers- I wasn't too strong! I hope. I'd tell you all what I wrote, but it would give away the plot x 1000000 and I can't do that. Sorry! I'm glad you gave some criticism though. Even if it made me feel like crap for a while. Btw, what's OOC mean?**

**xaxa3: And I "luv" you too! Thanks for the short but nice review! Aahhaha!**

**hollicrombieprep15: Thanks! I know I may have been a teeeny bit out of order with Massie and Brownie, but I needed it for the plot! And I'm glad you like it more than the Clique. But I will never, ever, be Lisi Harrison. Thanks for the ego-boost though! And I dunno. She might be accepted sooner than you think- but she might not! Drama is my middle name, baby (not really, it's Rose. But Rose is somehow always incorporated with Drama, so there you go!)**

**P.S.: Maybe she will, maybe she won't! Ahaha! And here's an update, just for you!**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**9:40 P.M.**

**September 1****st**

It was past her bedtime.

Bean was laying beside her (Massie didn't mind that) and lights flickered on her face from the TV. A knock startled her and she flipped the TV switch and snuggled under the covers.

"Hmmm? C'min." she mumbled.

William and Kendra walked through the door. William had a genuine smile on her face and Kendra's was forced.

"Got your outfit all ready for tomorrow?" Kendra asked.

"Um…. Yeah." she gestured towards the outfit on her high-priced mannequin. It's purple mini added a burst of color to the grey shirt and grey sandals. A blazer finished off the outfit- even though it was supposed to be over eighty degrees the next day.

Kendra bit her lip. "That's what you're wearing?" Massie narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

Kendra struggled. "It's so.. Ug- I mean, it'll be so hot out tomorrow. Won't you roast?"

"It finishes the outfit, Mawm."

"Oh." She shrugged and walked out. William ruffled Massie's hair and sighed.

"Will you be ready tomorrow at 7:45? Isaac will be taking you and Claire to school." Massie's stomach clenched at the thought of riding to school with Claire.

"Yeah. I'll be ready."

"That's good. Did you have fun today?"

She shot him a displeased look. "No. Claire is so boring!"

"She's great!"

"No. She's not. And Jay and you are so different. Why couldn't you be BFFs with like, Marc Jacobs or some other famous person?"

William frowned. "They brought you a gift. It's a gold M. Give them a chance?"

"EW!" Massie squealed. "That M is way tacky! I can't wear fake gold!"

"It's real gold, Massie. Very expensive."

"Oh. Well…" she searched her mind for an excuse but came up with nothing.

William pulled off her charm bracelet and hooked it on. Gently dropping it on her desk he sighed.

"Give them a chance for me. It looks cute. Now, we're taking our nightly walk tomorrow. 8:15, right?"

"Yeah." she yawned. "Sure, whatever. Night, dad."

He strode towards the door and gently closed it. "Night. Lights out."

Once the hall door was out, Massie clapped her hands and her night stand light jumped on. Reaching under her pillow, she grabbed her Palm Pilot and selected "new entry".

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN/OUT**

**MASSIE/CLAIRE  
**

**CHRIS/DERRICK  
**

**LYONS/HORSES**

This was her way of recording her life. It was less revealing then a diary but could be easily comprehended. Turning her back, she clapped her hands and stared Bean in her eyes. "Five more sleeps." Grinning, her face faded into the dark.


	9. Update! Woohoo!

Hey guys! I just got back last night from my trip.  
Since it's summer now (WOOO!) expect a chapter update from me hopefully every few days. But not this week- I'll be missing my friends and doing a whole bunch of stuff Dx (like texting my newfound twin and that hottie I met :drools:)

Anyways, yeah, I got a few reviews. So I really wanted to post on here, my answer to those reviews.

J00LiE: I really wanted to respond to this one. My story is NOT boring, thank you. I haven't even gotten to the drama, dur. It starts right when Claire goes to school, and if you'll notice, I haven't even gotten to that chapter yet. And of COURSE the chapters are like the Clique. It's called: "The Clique: A REWRITE." see that part about the rewrite? Yeah. That's what I'm doing. And I know that the first two chapters are almost exactly like the Clique. But I changed some things and I just couldn't change those two chapters fully- I needed to keep some things around. They introduced the characters and I'm pretty bad at that. And what the heck does "biter much" mean? You mean bitter? Um. I don't see how I'm bitter: "intensely unpleasant especially in coldness or rawness" Um. I'm farthest from cold (unless you piss me off, like you did here) and I'm not unpleasant at all. In fact, I'm widely liked at my school and my city. And that's the truth. I'm only unpleasant if you piss me off c:

brianaheart1995: Haha. That's pretty funny. I tried not to totally use that line the same way, but after I used it it made it seem weird. But oh well. Maybe I'll make it part of a plot line... :grins: Oh, and thank you! I will keep writing it.

ilovemoney104: I'm glad you are amused by my story. And she's not really worshipping Claire, you know. It's more of like a, "you don't like me and my alphaness and my alpha demands that i be liked. so, therefore, i must suck up to you to make you like me" and, xD i'm working on that. there are a FEW hints, but they aren't to obvious. They probably only look sort of obvious to me because, well, I wrote it and I know what's going on. xDDDD And I want to be an author too! Or a 8th grade science teacher. Orrr a marine biologist. Or a movie star. Not a singer because I can't sing. xD P.S.: I LOVE MONEY, TOO! 


	10. Claire on Top!

Yes, well, I know this took forever for me to get out. I apologize. I had some stuff going on and then I started writing Seven Deadly Sins... And I know this is a really short update, but I'm planning to get the next one out later today. Probably in the next two hours or so.

Review time!

**airehhcax43**: aww, thanks! your username is cute too. pinky-swear. lol. and i'm excited too! lol. for your reactions, i mean.

**SuddenlyEyeSee**: :shrugs: My mom painted my room in one whole day. She was the only one doing it and she also had to do some detailing. I imagine if Claire was doing it, with a bigger room (yes, it would be bigger) but no details she'd be able to do it the same.

**2Cute4U101**: I can't tell if you're being serious. I really hope you aren't because then I would end up biting your head off, like I said in the beginning. Thanks for saying it was ok though, I guess?

* * *

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

**CLAIRE'S (AWESOME) BEDROOM**

**1:03 AM**

**SEPTEMBER 2****ND**

Only about ninety feet separated The Guesthouse with The Estate.

Before she went to school, she thought it would be a good idea to get a good idea on the school she'd be attending. Reading the handbook had only made her more anxious, however.

Life in Orlando had not prepared her, but her mother and friends had. Claire knew the girls here would be snooty and unkind.

Sort of like how her mom was the other night.

But that's how she got prepared.

OCD wasn't a uniform school. That may be good for the other girls but Claire felt her stomach clench every time she thought about it.

Coming up with a brand new outfit every single day would be tough. But when her stomach twisted Claire just thought of Massie's face. What she would look like when Claire showed up in her better outfit tomorrow.

No guys attended her school, but no matter. She could make a quick stop to Briarwood after school.

The handbook also listed who had graduated from Octavian Country Day School. Secretary of State, CEOs, Olympians… Claire prayed that she would have a class with at least one of a future CEO's.

Her heart started picking up pace as she imagined what her day would be like tomorrow.

She imagined making such an impression on the girls that they immediately threw Massie out of power and placed her on top. She would rule the school.

Girls would beg her for tips on fashion and beauty and boys. Guys would die to go out with her. Massie would be reduced to nothing. Roaming the halls in old clothes, wearing the same thing twice, without friends.

It brought a smile to her face just thinking about it.

And so, Claire Stacey Lyons snuggled up into her pillows, took a deep breath, and eventually fell asleep.


	11. Hello, PC!

Sorry for such the lonngg wait! I apologize. I was soo busy- okay, I won't lie. I got really really bored, and then when I was finally motivated to write.. (this part isn't a lie, by the way :P) I had my surgery! So I had to put it off another day. Here's the next installment!

By the way, in case you are all wondering why some of the chapters are so short, it's because since this is a re-write, I kind of have to go with what the book says. And so, if the chapter is short in the book, it's short here. I really do apologize for that- I know it sucks.

Review time!

**lextacy0526:** aww, thank you! I don't know how original it can be, being a rewrite and all, but thank you! (:

**alix:** hehe, I know. And I apologize for that. This ultra-long chapter is for you, darling!

**kaylaf96:** oooh, we'll just have to wait and see on that one!

**BAM it's Lyssie:** thank you! I'm still loving all my wonderful reviewers! ;D and message recieved!

* * *

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

**KITCHEN**

**7:20 A.M.**

**September 2nd**

Stomach locked, Claire pushed the plate away from her. The syrupy smell of her pancakes wafted up her nose and she pushed the plate away farther, nausea turning her stomach. The oval table at which she sat was large. Not unlike the old one at home, but she was used to each person in her family having their own side. This table didn't even have sides, and so Todd's thin arms kept banging into her elbow.

"Would you," she hissed, "cut it out already? I'm going to bruise if you don't stop."

Her eyes shifted from corner-to-corner as she scanned the completely box-packed room. The Country music coming out of the radio made her feel like throwing up; Country music was so not cool. Back in Orlando, maybe. Here? Nev-er!

"Mom!" Claire whined. "Can you turn this stupid music off? I hate it!"

"When you get your own house, you can play what music you want."

"This is hardly your house!" she shouted, surprising herself.

Todd's head snapped up as he stared open-mouthed at his sister.

Claire rolled her eyes.

Apparently getting over it, a slightly gooey object smacked into her cheek.

"EW!" she cried, face puckered. "What was that?"

Her younger brother grinned. "Ammo. By the way, what were you doing in my bed last night?"

"I wasn't."

"Oh. Anyway," he grinned, throwing another slightly wrinkled object at her. "Raisins are good to throw at people."

"I'm sure the boys will just love you."

He smiled, not noticing her sarcasm. "Yes, they will. Thanks."

"Todd," Judi smiled. "Go brush your teeth. The bus will be here soon."

He jogged up the stairs to brush his teeth, waiting for the bus.

At the mention of the word 'bus' Claire's stomach twisted tighter. She had no idea why she was so worried. Glancing at her silver Gucci watch, her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's 7:55," she stated. "I've got to get going."

Reaching into her purse, Judi pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "I didn't have time to pack lunch today, sweetie."

They both knew it was a joke. As if Judi would ever pack her lunch! Their housekeeper did it. But they didn't have one in Westchester, so… looked like Claire would be buying her lunch today.

"Thanks."

"By the way, your outfit looks cute today!"

Glancing at her purple Dolce & Gabbana purple dress, hung casually over white skinny jeans and paired with purple pumps, she smiled. "Thanks again!"

"I love that white crochet beret, too. It looks stunning on your blonde hair."

"Mom, enough with the compliments. It's things like that that might give me a swelled head," she winked. Strutting out the door, she heard Judi giggling into her hand.

Eye's squinting in the sunlight, she slid a pair of movie star sunglasses out of her white Prada purse and inhaled deeply.

_It's a new school year_, she thought, grimacing at the thought.

Pulling out Grape Vineyard Glossip Girl, she quickly swiped some across her lips for a new morning shine. Her cheeks looked like they'd just been pinched with the right application of blush and her beautiful eyes stood out against her eye-liner and mascara-ed lashes. Shifting her bangs so they hung just right over her right eye, Claire stepped towards the Block Range Rover.

Isaac smiled and pulled open the back door for her. "Hello, Ms. Lyons."

"Hello, Mr. Jameston." she smiled back. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

His smile grew more pronounced. "Indeed." he said, shutting the door silently. She heard his laughter on the other side and knew that she'd made a good first impression. He may be the driver, but he also may be driving her places in the future.

She slid across the sleek and shiny black seats and noticed that the inside was just as glamorous as a real limo. Facing where the dashboard should be, a second row of seats faced back. A fridge sat between two seats on the right side, and a four-sided screen hung down from the ceiling so everybody could watch TV.

Movement from her right drew her face towards the window as she saw Massie walking down the graveled driveway.

Her body was held high and her gaze fixed on nothing in particular. Claire knew that look. It was the model look. Claire had learned it a few years ago. Massie must have been showing off, although she couldn't know she was in the car. Right?

Truth. Massie did. She'd been watching out the front of the Block Manor to stare at Claire as she walked to the Range Rover. The car blocked her view of Claire's outfit, but Massie knew it was so 6th grade. Probably Hollister, or Abercrombie. Yuck!

Massie's dark hair shone against the sun and popped against her fan- fake tan. Claire guessed that she'd gone tanning a few days before. Isaac opened the door and heat from the early morning rushed in, filling the cool space that had occupied the Range Rover before. A thin strappy sandal and red toenails appeared first. Claire eyed her own nails, recently painted a sexy tone of red, not unlike the ones that were in front of her now. A charm bracelet-weighed wrist appeared next, dropping a denim blazer came through the door next. Grinning at her own silver Tiffany&Co. bracelet, Claire shifted her eye-matching lollipop charm around. The smell of Chanel perfume wafted through the car and Claire's eyes watered.

_Gawd,_ she thought, _how much did that girl put on, anyway?_

Massie's body finally appeared through the whole, sliding across the seat until she bumped into Claire's knee.

"Ehmagawd. You scared me!"

Claire smirked. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting a ride. Isn't that obvious?"

Massie's eyes narrowed. There was something about this girl that made her able to dig under her skin, something nobody had been able to do before.

"Sorry," she said. Wait! Massie Blocked never apologized first! "My mom must have told me, but I must've forgotten."

Claire made an agreeing noise and turned her head sideways.

Massie tried to make conversation. The silence was killing her. "So, um, how does this compare to the bus? I wouldn't know, never having ridden in one."

"Neither would I. It's been limos for me since Pre-K."

Massie ground her teeth. "You wouldn't mind sitting in the back, would you? We have to pick Alicia, Kristen and Dylan up."

"Actually," Claire said, flashing an all-too-innocent grin. "I would mind. I think I'll stay up here. I'd like to meet your friends. Especially the _model_."

The brunette's eyes flashed with anger at the fact Claire was provoking her into thinking Massie didn't know her friends!

Massie opened her mouth in retaliation but Claire faced towards the window again. Closing it in shock, her body stilled for the rest of the ride.

"Wow," Claire stated as the car came to a stop.

"Everyone lives like this here."

"I can tell. I said wow because nobody lives like this in Orlando."

"Too touristy?"

"No. Too cool." Her mouth twitched and Massie fought the urge to rip her pretty-blonde hair out of her pretty-head.

While the argument came to a stop, a sultry Spanish girl glided out of the gates. Not concerned that everyone was waiting for her, Claire understood the second she saw the beautiful girl.

"Vintage Ralph Lauren," Massie barked into her phone and Claire stifled a giggle. "New Prada messenger bag."

Filled with panic, Claire peeked out the window again. Sighing with relief, she saw the bag was not at all the one she had by her thigh.

"We'll be at your house in five minutes."

Claire yawned to cover her laugh. Massie still seemed angry by her abrupt end to the conversation.

Isaac stalled the car and jumped out to open the back door for Ms. Alicia Rivera.

"Heyy!" Alicia grinned, squeezing your friend. "You look so good! You don't look like you were sick at all!"

"Wait for tomorrow!"

"Why?" Alicia asked with a sly grin.

"Because I get better looking everyday!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs.

Claire's cackle at the fact that Massie thought she would look better tomorrow brought them both down to Earth.

"Who's the stowaway?" She asked.

"Hey, my name is Claire." she reached her hand forward and Massie gasped at her charm bracelet. "Your name is Alicia, right? I saw a picture of you in Massie's bedroom."

"Given. Where are you staying?"

"We're staying in the Guesthouse until our family can find a house of our own."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. By the way, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead!"

Massie's stomach clenched at their bonding.

"Did you model last Spring? I could've sworn I saw you in a Ralph Lauren ad."

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia cried, bouncing up and down. "Given!"

"Wait!" Massie frowned, wanting in. "What? When did you model?!"

Claire smirked in her direction as Alicia explained. "Last Winter. My cousin Celia and the rest of her family came to visit for Christmas and as a present for me, Celia put in a word with her agent and got me to model for Ralph Lauren!"

"Why didn't I know about this?" Massie demanded.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

The now-quiet car came to a halt at the bottom of a small hill. It looked like a place you'd pray in- not a home.

Stuffing her face in US Weekly, a mass of firey red curls blew around the young girls face. When she glanced up and saw the Range Rover, she quickly pushed the magazine into her Louis Vuitton backpack and raced down the small slant.

Dylan Marvil was at least two inches taller than the other two girls. And while she did look a little wider, it came with the height as she looked extremely skinny for her height.

"Hey!" she burped, making a less-then-graceful entrance.

"We all missed you. How are you feeling?" She hugged Massie quickly then backed into the left side of the car, not noticing Claire.

"Much better, thanks. Whadja buy?"

"Um. Two pairs of skinny jeans, one pair of regular jeans, a white cashmere sweater that I thought looked good on me but _nobody talked me out of buying_, and a few dresses for bar mitzvah season."

Massie peeked into the fridge and Claire's body tensed in understanding; she hated feeling left out.

"Her body quaked when she was in five inch Manolos. You should have seen it!"

Massie's eyebrows shot up in an 'I-don't-believe-you' way to get Dylan to shut up.

Not getting the hint, Dylan continued. "At least I didn't get felt up by the bra lady!"

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Alicia cried.

"Do I get two gossip-points for that?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

The last stop was the Montdor building. Kristen Gregory hunched over a book on the granite steps shaked with cold. Her dirty blonde hair hung over her face and when Isaac honked she didn't move. He leaned on the horn and Dylan clasped her hands over her ears and screwed her eyes shut in an effort to block out the noise.

Kristen finally stood and walked down the steps. Her frame was made up of 100 muscle, and she was dressed in Puma sweats. Grimacing slightly, Claire shook her head.

"Didn't you get something else?" Alicia questioned Dylan once the car was in motion again, signaling Kristen to stay quiet for a few seconds. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Claire but didn't say anything, respecting the Beta's wishes.

"Um, yeah. I got a lip marker.."

"From Yves St. Laurent?" Claire piped up, finally.

"OH MY GOD!" Dylan screamed. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Kristen leaned forward, finally able to talk. "Hey, I'm Kristen. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Kristen. My name's Claire Lyons. And Dylan, I've been here the whole time." Her body shook with suppressed laughter as she smiled.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, too!"

"Same."

Kristen slowly slid off her sweats to reveal a jean mini skirt and a light blue belly shirt. "We missed you yesterday, Massie."

Massie opened her mouth to speak but Claire beat her to it. "Hey, Kristen? I like your outfit, but why weren't you wearing it? Like, what's with the sweats?"

"Kristen's mom is totally uptight," Alicia explained.

"Yeah," Dylan took over. "She won't let her wear anything nice. She has to normally wear like, old lady cardigans. I'm surprised she even let her wear sweats."

"Why don't you just ask your Mom if you can wear nicer clothes?"

"Are you kidding?" Kristen smiled, to let Claire know she wasn't trying to be mean. "It's much easier for me to lead a double life. But I have a question now. Um, why does it smell like airplane food in here?"

"Yeah," Massie sniffed. "What's with the cheap?"

"It's me." Dylan scoffed. "I'm on the Zone diet now. I want to lose fifteen pounds by Halloween. My sisters and Mom are doing it too."

Claire heard a vibrating noise and reached for her phone, but paused when she saw Massie slide hers out of her pocket. Claire peeked over, wanting to know what was being said.

**KRISTEN:** Do we like her?

**DYLAN: **That was weird how she didn't say anything, right?

**ALICIA:** She seems nice.

**MASSIE:** No.

Shifting around, Claire's face flushed when she saw the screen. Trying not to let it get to her, she reached into her purse and sent off a quick text to Josh, her Orlando-crush.

"Well, Claire. I hope you don't mind, but we're going to give Massie her gift now. We would've gotten something for you, too, but we didn't know you'd be here."

Claire half-smiled. "No, it's cool." Was Dylan just pretending to be nice? After all, Claire saw the text. Mind spinning, Claire leaned back and took several deep breaths.

Alicia pulled a white-tissue-papered rectangle out of her bag and handed it to Massie.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie screeched, tearing off the paper. "It's the Alberta Ferretti halter I saw in _Lucky! _And it's PURPLE!"

"Leesh!" Dylan reached towards the halter. "You left the price on!"

Kristen cackled as the price-tag floated towards the ground and turned on the TV.

Dylan blew her hair out of her eyes and dove towards the remote. "Gimme that. My mom is interviewing the cute coma guy from the Young and the Restless." she said, flipping to the _Daily Grind_. "Shh. Here he is."

"Well, it's been great talking to you, Drew."

"Ugh!" Dylan cried, flipping the switch on the TV. "I can't believe we missed him!"

"O-M-G." Claire said. "Wait. Your mom is Merri-Lee?"

Dylan smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm so stupid!" Claire groaned, ignoring Massie's _"That's for sure."_ muttering. "I can't believe I missed the fact that you said your last name is Marvil!"

"Yeah, well, at least you aren't jumping all over me asking for an autograph."

They both giggled loudly. "True," she shrugged.

"What's that guy's last name again?" Kristen begged. "I think it starts with a D."

"No idea. Mass?" Dylan asked.

"Umm…"

"It's Divine." Claire said. "Drew Divine."

"That's right! DD! How could I forget? Thanks, that would have bothered us all day."

"No problem."

Massie quickly interrupted, running over Claire's sentence. "Dylan, could you steal his number?"

"Totally!" Dylan sounded disgusted Massie even had to ask. "By this time tomorrow morning, we'll be prank calling him."

"Given!" Alicia smiled.

"Alright!" Kristen giggled.

"Yay!" Massie laughed.

Claire was glared at by Dylan.

"You want my two cents?" She asked. Dylan nodded. "Ah-mazing!" She slapped Dylan's hand in a high-five.

Massie gasped. _Ah-mazing? That word was simply… ah-mazing!_

* * *

Sorry about the ultra-long wait, once again. I really am sorry for that. : I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out tonight! Well, okay, tomorrow, because it's 11:45 pm so I'll never be able to get it out in time. But tomorrow, hopefully by 12:30 am the next chapter will be out!

Please review! It's the people who love my story that keep this thing going!

I had a whole other thing to say but I completely forgot it.

Dang my short-term-memory-loss.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Sword Fight!

OMG all I care about is getting this in before midnight!

I'll update ASAP!

* * *

**THE RANGE ROVER**

**FIRST-CLASS SECTION**

**8:19 A.M.**

**September 2nd**

Massie dove for her phone at the sound of a _bbzzt_ but blushed when she realized it was not her phone, but Claire's. Wondering who she could be texting, she leaned over in her and Dylan's general direction to pretend to care what Dylan was blabbing on about.

**CLAIRE:** Heyyy!

**JOSH:** My morning just got so much better. What's up, baby?

Massie's eyes widened at the picture that came up on Claire's screen.

A boy, fifteen she would guess, filled the screen. His extremely tan body was flexed and his six-pack stood out. His bright green eyes looked huge against his flawless skin and his brown hair was cut skater style.

**CLAIRE: **So did mine! Love the picture!

**JOSH:** Thought you would. So, you never answered my question?

Massie's breath slowed as she saw what Claire was typing.

**CLAIRE: **The 1 where u asked me to be your gf or the 'what's up?' 1?

**JOSH:** Both, but I could care less about the second one.

**CLAIRE:** To the second one, not much. Just sitting in a Range Rover-pretend-limo with three nice girls and one bitch.

**JOSH:** And the 1st?

**CLAIRE:** You know I moved to Westchester. We can never be.

**JOSH:** Very funny. But I'll keep waiting for u, baby!

Massie's eyes widened at the thought of a gorgeous fifteen year old liking Claire. She pulled out her cell phone like she was drawing a sword.

**MASSIE:** Claire has G2G. I just saw her sex-txting a guy from Ewlando!

**DYLAN:** No way!

**ALICIA: **We kinda like her, tho, Mass.

**KRISTEN:** I don't think she'd do that.

**MASSIE: **She did. She's gone.

Sliding the cellphone into her backpocket, Massie signaled the conversation was over. Claire was done.


	13. I Catch Ing!

Hehe! I so lied! I got the chapter in before midnight! I'm extremely proud of myself. I really had to improvise with the whole, "O-M-G Claire has G2G!" thing. So, I slipped something into the chapter before.

'Shifting around, Claire's face flushed when she saw the screen. Trying not to let it get to her, she reached into her purse and sent off a quick text to Josh, her Orlando-crush.'

Hehe! So yeah.

Anyways, I sort of invented Josh on the spot. The name came from a guy at my school I liked in the 6th grade. Unfortunately it'd be wayyy to obvious if I gave his real description on here, so I just invented one up! I thought he should look beach-babe, after all, he's from Orlando!

Anyways, review time! Yay!

**FalnennAngel:** This next chapter is for you, as you're the only one up at midnight! What are you doing up, anyways? Just kidding! Sort of. Lol! Thanks for being so dedicated! And ohmygod, I literally went "SQUEE!" when I saw what you wrote. Thanks so much for the major ego-boost, but my version will never ever be as good as Lisi's! I heart you for saying it! P.S; Writing Writing Writing!

**Also**: Yeah, I know. I'm just so sneaky like that ;D I know, right? I never liked Massie in the first book. I was Claire-chist all the way!

Here's the next chapter, just for you, Angel!

I know it's short, and I apologize.

BTW, I'm going to sleep! No more updates for at least 10 hours!

* * *

**THE RANGE ROVER**

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

**8:27 A.M.**

**September 2nd**

Claire's eyes squinted when she saw the parking lot of the new school she'd be going to. Was it just her, or was she in a rich-people-only-car-store?

The parking lot was filled with Mercedes and Jaguars, Lexus SUVs to BMW convertibles, and a few limos here and there.

She shouldn't have been so surprised. While her school in Orlando was exclusive and there was a limo, the only limo there belonged to her.

She supposed that's where the surprise came from, this wouldn't be like her old school. She'd have to win everyone over. At Orlando Private School (OPS Spirit!) she'd already won everyone over.

This was a whole different game.

Her mouth felt dry at the thought of it. Being reduced to nothing would make her want to move to Waverly, the boarding school in New York horse country.

Everything gave the appearance of being photoshopped- everyone was beautiful and flawless, the buildings huge and spotless.

Green vines tangled to the roof and around the tall pine trees that surrounded the front of the school.

_Cchk,_

The car engine off, Isaac propped open the back door.

"Welcome to OCD, girls."

Massie waved him off, and shut the door right in Claire's face.

Sighing, she opened it once more and stepped out into the bright sunlight. Sliding her sunglasses back on, she was able to view the world of OCD behind the black.

Small, compact groups of girls littered the Great Lawn as the four girls linked arm to arm tramped up the small hill.

The girls in their groups all looked exactly the same, except for the usual genetic differences. The color seemed left to the individual, but the style was exactly the same as Teen Vogue, Elle and Lucky demanded it was.

Claire felt out of place in her fashion-forward-yet-alone-style and sighed.

While OCD was a private school, with no uniform, everyone looked the same.

Down in Orlando, everyone had different style. And if you didn't have different style, you were labeled Shifter because of the shift-C shortcut.

Glancing at her watch, she saw she only had ten minutes to get to class.

A completely gorgeous girl strutted past the spot where Claire was. _Her style is different,_ Claire mused.

"Hey, excuse me." she whispered.

"Yeah?" The girl stopped. Her black hair swished and her green eyes seemed like lasers as the sun shone directly into them.

"I'm Claire Lyons. I was just wondering, do you know where I can get my schedule?"

"Oh, I've heard about you! Massie's friend, right?"

Claire nodded, unsure about how everyone knew about her already. Then again, gossip traveled fast at OPS. It traveled even faster, here.

"Hi! I'm Allie-Rose. Just call me Allie." She smiled. Her teeth were white against her real-tan skin. "You just go straight inside and put your student ID card into the kiosk machines. Your schedule will pop out then."

"Thanks!"

"By the way, we sit at table twenty-two for lunch. Join us, maybe?"

Claire smile-nodded. Twenty-two was her lucky number, this was a good sign!

"Bye, see you then!"

The tall girl's dark-skinny jean clad legs turned and walked towards a group of her friends.

Sighing softly, Claire made her way towards the inside.

"Hey! C.L.!" Someone called. Claire turned to see Kristen waving at her. "C'mere!"

Claire giggled at Massie's anger-filled face and strutted over slowly. "Hey, K.G.!"

"I want you to meet Eli James." Kristen motioned to the eighth-grader standing there, yoga mat in one hand and scooter helmet in the other.

"Hey, Eli." Claire nodded.

"Hey! I've heard so much about you."

"Bad things, right?" She asked, staring pointedly at Massie.

Eli tugged at her belly shirt. "Maybe."

"It was nice meeting you, Claire!" She rushed off towards her group of friends.

"Why did you do that, Kristen?!" Massie demanded. "I'll look like a fool, now!"

"Um, well, I thought Claire should get to know people here…"

"I should go." Claire murmured.

"I'll go with you." Dylan rushed.

"Me too." Kristen stated, turning from Massie.

Massie frowned, finally getting a good look at Claire's outfit.

Her purple dress was way more eye-catching then Massie's brown and gold tank. Her heart sank when she realized Claire was a 10.0, maybe even an 11!

"B-T-W, Claire. I love your outfit! So amazing!" Massie heard Dylan gush as they walked up towards the stairs.

Alicia opened her lips to talk but Massie shushed her with a stern finger.

"Thanks!"

"I so give it a 10. How about you, Kristen?"

"12!" They erupted in giggles.

Massie's stomach dropped when she realized her two best friends had ditched her for the new girl. It sunk again when she realized that Claire was becoming the new It Girl. And it sunk once more when she realized that with her brown top, she stood among the rest of the girls as an equal.

And nothing was worse than that.


	14. Burnin' Up Baby!

Well, I got more sleep! I'm so proud of myself because when I wake up, I can't get back to sleep. The stupid phone rang at 8 this morning, and so it woke me up. And I was like "hellloo?" and it was Kaiser calling for my brother. And I was like, "oh, well, he's asleep" _just like me. _And she was all like, "oh, can you take a message?" Grrr! I'm dead asleep and you want me to take a message? Luckily I didn't answer the phone until the last ring, so the recorder caught it on the machine. Problem solved!

Anyways, thank you ALL for reviewing! Seriously, ILYALL! You're what keeps this story going. BTW, if any of you are readers of my Seven Deadly Sins, I'll try and get an update out today. Usually it's fueled by how I'm feeling at the time, and all I'm feeling now is tired. And I'm pretty sure I already did Sloth, so… Yeah. I'm just feeling uninspired.

Review time!

**FallennAngel**: Heck yeah it was! (: I hope you have a fun time at work. Haha. Andd I got sleep. Annnd thank you! I really appreciate the thought!

**Itachifan1243**: Well, I never thought about doing that.. But after reading what you wrote I suddenly got hit with great inspiration. (: Josh will continue! (btw, I still have to invent a last name for him. Any ideas?)

**Xaxa3**: I know, right? Here's the update! (:

**MissMeg377**: I'm glad you like it! I'm glad you want to read it! And I'm updating! Btw, the repeating is okay, I do it too. Haha!

**RhiniHeartBreaker**: (: Thanks! Three updates in one! Hehe. Caps lock okay as long as it's not used forever. Heh.

Basically, okay, this chapter took me forever to write because I had to figure out the school schedule! Which I couldn't do, because I not good at mathematics. So, I had to transfer everything into my old schedule. Meaning, when school starts. So, from there I figured out the schedule. The times may be a LITTLE bit off but please, just ignore that. I'll do my best to fix it as time goes on. Here is their schedule:

Period 1 8:30 - 9:43

Period 2 9:48 - 11:00

Period 3 11:05 - 12:32

Lunch 1 11:00 - 11:30

Lunch 2 11:32 - 12:02

Lunch 3 12:04 - 12:34

Period 4 12:39 - 1:34

Period 5 1:39 - 2:34

Period 6 2:39 - 3:34

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**SOCIAL STUDIES**

**SECOND PERIOD**

**10:35 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Claire Lyons adjusted her beret so it tilted just right on her head and pretend snored. The girls around her shook with laughter as they rolled their eyes to the ceiling, silently agreeing with her.

Claire leaned a little towards the left, and tapped Dylan on the shoulder.

"This is so boring!" she whispered. "How did you get through all last year?"

"What? I'm sorry, I was sleeping." she giggled.

Claire bit her lip to hold her laughter in and lowered her head on her desk. Shoulders shaking, the rest of the girls sucked in their lips and faced towards the front of the room.

"Anyways," Dylan muttered through the side of her mouth, "I've no idea how I survived."

Claire nodded slowly and accidentally kicked her bag over towards the isle. Frowning, she reached down to grab it but before she could, a pair of pale-freckly hands snatched it.

"Dyy-lan!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

Remembering how Massie said they didn't like her, Claire's eyes showed fear as she wondered what Dylan was doing.

Dylan giggled and pulled something out.

Her compact? No. Dylan had her own. Her lip gloss? Why would she do that? Dylan's lips were already lip gloss covered. Claire mentally ran a list of all the things Dylan could be doing when suddenly her spine stiffened.

"_My cell phone!" she whispered to herself._

"What?"

"Can I have my purse back?"

"Yea-"

"Girls!" their teacher, Mr. Griffin reprimanded.

"Sorry, Mr. G." they responded, sweetness dripping from their words.

He nodded sharply at them and continued with his lesson, staring them down.

Claire pretended to flip a page in her notebook and scribble notes when her purse landed in her lap. Shifting her eyes, she saw Dylan smiling and knew she had done something.

She quickly pretended as if her pen was out of ink and shifted through her bag. Coming across her cell, she scrolled through her sent texts. Nothing new there.. She checked her pictures for anything embarrassing. No… Just pictures of her friends from Orlando. And of course the picture of Josh.

Frowning, she checked her contacts to see if anyone had been deleted.

Noting nothing was new, her frown sharpened. Wait, what was that? Scrolling upwards, she saw DYLAN MARVIL in her contacts.

Shaking her head at her slowness, she sent off a quick text to her.

**CLAIRE**: So bored!

She waited a few moments for a response, but instead of the familiar vibrate…

_I'm hot._

_You're cold._

_You go around_

_Like you know_

_Who I am._

_But you don't._

_You've got me on my toes…_

Her face flushed when she realized it was _her_ enV! Dylan widened her eyes and looked towards the rest of the class as a diversion, and since Dylan, one of the most popular girls at school was looking for the culprit instead of blaming someone, so did the rest of the girls. Mr. Griffin dropped his dry-erase pens and folded his arms, glaring at the class.

Claire quickly pressed _IGNORE_ and dropped the phone, pulling out a pen and looking up like an innocent fawn.

"Marsha, you know that phones aren't allowed!" Dylan shouted, pointing at a girl in the back row.

"Wha?"

"You know phones aren't allowed." she enunciated slowly, shaking her head.

"But I didn't! I know! I don't have my phone with me! And my name isn't Marsha! It's Mar-"

"Like I care."

Mr. Griffin slowly walked over towards the curly haired brunette, holding out his hand. She let out a sigh of defeat, and dropped her Razr into his open palm.

He placed the phone in his desk drawer and locked it, resuming the lesson.

Claire giggled into her palm.

Pulling out her phone once more, Claire quickly read the message.

**DYLAN**: Sorry, Dylan can't come to the phone right now. She's too busy snoring.

**CLAIRE**: LMAO! Thnxs for saving me, btw.

**DYLAN**: No problem.

Claire smirked at Marsha and gave a little two fingered salute. Her chapped lips fell open when she realized that the new girl had let her take the fall for her!

She had some guts.

The bell rang and the sound of screeching chairs was heard through the halls.

Dylan linked arms with Claire as they giggled their way through the halls toward the kiosks.


	15. I Spy Burberry, Kristen!

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE STARBUCKS KIOSK**

**10:59 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

The bell for second period had just rang and Massie slowly walked over towards Table 1 at the kiosk stations. She wanted the PC to get chai lattes before their next class.

Kristen carefully reached for the hot tea from the adorable sixteen year old in the Starbucks booth and shuffled over towards Massie and Alicia.

"Where's Dylan?"

Kristen shrugged.

Seven girls dressed in different colored sweats stared at their shoes as they practically ran past Massie's table.

"Hey, Mathletes! School has finally started again, cheer up!" She said loudly.

"I think J.D. is wearing her little brother's shirt by mistake." Alicia pointed. "It barely covers her ribs!"

"Hey! You guys look amazing, as usual." Jena smiled nervously. "How was your summer? I heard that you're taking that new girl under your wing, Massie."

"What?" Massie fanned her face. Im-poss!

"Everyone here is saying Claire is your new BFF. Can I meet her?"

Massie rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "If she was my new BFF, she'd be here. Check your source." She sipped her latte.

"I heard she peed in her bed at camp this summer." Massie and Alicia said at the same time.

"Two points!" Alicia grinned, lifting her pointer finger.

"No, I said it first."

"What?" Kristen asked. "Massie, you said it at the same time."

"No, I finished before her."

"Whatev." Alicia frowned.

"My social life is in a state of emergency and all you care about is GP?" she cried. "Everyone is talking about Claire! She's not my new BFF!"

"You aren't really going to be BFF's with her, are you?"

"Yeah. I'm dumping you and bringing her on full time," Massie sneered.

Alicia's smile disappeared. "For real? I was kidding when I said we shouldn't cancel our trip yesterday."

"Relax, so was I."

Alicia crossed her arms in front of her chest, protecting her big boobs. Everyone who was watching though she had just caught a chill, but whenever Alicia felt vulnerable she crossed her arms.

An eighth grader struck by them, and Massie punched Kristen in the shoulder. "BURBERRY CAP! No punch backs!"

"Ouch!" Kristen screamed, her books falling to the floor and hot latte covering her chest.

Whoever spotted a person wearing Burberry got to punch whoever they wanted as hard as they wanted. That was the game. They'd been playing for the last few years and everyone and gotten a painful blow at one time or another. In all honest, Massie had picked Kristen -not because she was closest- but because she'd been so BFF-y with Claire.

Massie caught a glimpse of firey red hair and knew Dylan was on her way. What she wasn't expecting was the click-clack of high heels on the polished wood floor. Kuh-laire was with her?

"Ouch!" Claire winced when she saw Kristen.

"Are you okay?" concern filled Dylan's voice.

"Fine," Kristen forced a smile. "Always come prepared."

"Claire, did I just give you an invite to my barbecue?"

"Nobody has barbecues during the winter, May-sie."

"Then why are," she paused. Nobody had ever dared to ruin one of her jokes!

Claire smiled and Kristen patted at her notebooks to cover her smile. Alicia coughed and furrowed her eyebrows and Dylan paid for her latte.

The sound of the bell warned everyone to get to class and suddenly everybody was rushing.

"I've got to go to English. Bye, Claire!" Dylan gave her a hug, nodded at Massie and bolted for D-hall.

"I'm gonna go wash off my chest. Save me a seat, Alicia."

"Kay."

"And hurry!"

"She doesn't know how to hurry," Massie snickered.

"Why should I get sweat-covered over an art class?"

"I have art next too! Is Vincent your teacher?"

Alicia nodded and Kristen said 'yeah' over her shoulder as she ran for the nearest bathroom.

"You'd better go, Alicia." Massie said, narrowing her eyes.

Alicia nodded once more and sauntered off towards her next class.

The hall suddenly seemed empty as Claire and Massie were left to face off against one another. Massie realized that Claire was sort of pretty. Compared to her, she meant.

"Claire, why don't you make your own friends and leave mine the hell alone?"

Claire giggled. "There's no law that says I can't make friends with your friends."

"I'm the alpha around here, and my word is law. I say no."

"You can't make me disappear, Massie. I live with you."

"You haven't seen me try."

Claire eyed Massie with narrowed eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Her charm bracelet chimed as the charms knocked against each other, and she saw Massie frown.

"Massie, since when have you been a female dog?"

"I'm not."

"Really? Because you're acting like a real bitch." Claire stated calmly, and walked away towards art before Massie had time to answer.

MASSIE: Claire called us bitches.

MASSIE: I vote she walks the plank!

DYLAN: LOL!

ALICIA: DONE

KRISTEN: DONE, IG.

DYLAN: & DONE.

Dylan replied to the last message with a sigh. She legitimately liked Claire. But Massie was her alpha, and her word _was law._

_She leaned against the cold metal lockers, eyes downcast._

_DYLAN: U should know. Massie voted u off._

_CLAIRE: What?_

_DYLAN: Because you called us bitches._

_CLAIRE: I didn't!_

_DYLAN: What?_

_CLAIRE: I did, but I only called Massie 1! U & K are on the good side!_

_DYLAN: Thnxs! But what am I gonna do?_

_CLAIRE: I'll figure something out._

_CLAIRE: Wait, what did K say?_

_DYLAN: She agreed, but she said I guess. I think she's reluctant 2._

_CLAIRE: Good. I need her on my side. I'll see you when I see you. Bye, Dylan!_

_Dylan blew her hair out of her eyes and shut off her iPhone._

_At least Claire said goodbye. Massie didn't say a word when she ended a convo._

_She liked Claire, but the moment Massie found out she'd be in contact with her, Dylan would be reduced to LBR all over again._

_And she never wanted to be at that status again._


	16. Plan Executed Perfectly

Review time! (:

**arystar**: Thanks! Thanks! And really? That means a lot! (:

**BAM it's Lyssie**: I love you for being such a faithful reader&reviewer! Thank you! And five chapters, now! Hehe!

**FallennAngel**: I know, wouldn't it suck? Mine is like that, only it's later in the day. And on Wednesday we get an hour taken off our schedule, so all the periods and everything are shorter. Ours starts at 9:15 and ends at like, 3:50 or something. Lol. Where do you work?

By the way, last chapter today unless I suddenly get the urge to write again. I'm really hungry and I want to watch some TV, haha!

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**ART CLASS**

**THIRD PERIOD**

**11:07 A.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Claire pumped the handle on the door and swung it open as quietly as she could.

Unfortunately, quiet in a hurry usually means loud.

Colorful flowers in vases sat on every windowsill and too-shiny-to-be-real-fruit-in-bowls sat on shelves in the back like trophies. The sun from the skylights lit up all available space and created the appearance of a cheery environment.

"You look confused, deary." said a tall man in a navy smock. "What's your name?"

Everybody in class stared at Claire. Some girls leaned over to envy-whisper to their BFF about her fabulous outfit, and Claire smiled.

"Sorry. My name is Claire, and I'm not confused. It's my first day here, so I got lost. I'm just looking for a seat."

"And you are?"

"My name is Claire." she said impatiently. _Didn't she already say that?_

"Hello, Claire…" he said, scanning the attendance sheet, "… Lyons. I like swing dancing and TV. My dislikes include… Hm.. TARDINESS!" He shouted at her. "So if you would sit by the window, next to Ms. Rivera, I would appreciate it."

Alicia's glossed mouth dropped and she shook her head. "Vincent, I was saving this spot for-"

"This isn't a line, Ms. Alicia. Move your suede blazer." She sighed and placed it under her bar stool.

Claire frowned. Obviously while Dylan and Kristen were going to fight Massie's statement to hate Claire, Alicia was going to follow it like the loyal beta she was.

Alicia shook her head and pointed her manicured finger at the bar stool in front of the class, by Vincent's desk, but Claire shook her head 'no.'

Claire was just settling into Kristen's saved seat when the door flung open.

"Sorry," Kristen gasped for breath, "I was in the bathroom."

"Sit down, Ms. Gregory!" he demanded.

On her way to the front of the class, Kristen paused. "Claire, why are you in my seat?"

"Vincent made me," she whispered back. Kristen nodded and her face softened as she sat in the front of the room.

"I want you to paint," Vincent stated and the class giggled. "I wasn't finished yet. I want you to paint this white egg on the white tablecloth without using any white. You have half an hour."

The class groaned at his odd demand and Claire quickly tied a paint-splattered smock around her outfit. She wasn't going to get it ruined!

Alicia stepped back and eyed the back of her outfit. Claire's dress was hiked up from the strings, exposing the back of her white jeans.

_Perfect._

"Can I borrow some of your red? Mine's all watery."

"Sure?"

Alicia reached forward and dabbed her brush into the red cup. On her way back up, she lost her balance and had to grab onto the back of Claire's dress.

"You okay?" Claire said, helping her back up.

Alicia looked embarrassed. "Yeah. Fine."

The swish of the brushes on paper filled the rest of the room, the only other sound coming from Vincent's shoes as he strutted down the isle of stands.

"You have fifteen minutes left." He warned.

Alicia burst out laughing.

"Yes, Ms. Rivera?"

"I don't feel good, I think the paint is getting to me. I'm going to go sit down." She placed her brush down and walked over to the couch near one of the windows. The sound of _click_s filled Claire's ears and she knew Alicia was reporting back to Massie. On what, though?

**ALICIA**: lmfao!

**KRISTEN**: What?

**ALICIA**: .

**KRISTEN**: ?!

**ALICIA**: .!

**KRISTEN**: Alicia!

**ALICIA**: . Claire got her period!

Kristen leaned back and covered her mouth, pretending to giggle. She really felt like she was going to throw up.

"Vincent?" she asked as he approached her easel.

"Yes, Ms. Gregory?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

He looked at her painting to check her progress and nodded.

Kristen raced out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall.

**KRISTEN**: Dyl!

**DYLAN**: What?! We're working on an essay.

**KRISTEN**: I need Claire's number!

**DYLAN**: 718-926-7144

**KRISTEN**: Thanks!

Kristen quickly thumbed the number into her address book and fired off a quick text to Claire.

**KRISTEN**: Quick! Ask Vincent for a pass!

**CLAIRE**: What? Why?

**KRISTEN**: Just do it! And then come to the girls bathroom on the right of the hall.

**CLAIRE**: Why? Who is this?

**KRISTEN**: Do it!

Claire sighed and put her phone back in her Prada purse.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?" he asked, stroking his chin as he glanced at her drawing.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Ms. Gregory is in there."

"Oh. Well, please. I've really got to go!" Claire squirmed.

"Alright."

Claire grabbed her purse and untied her smock; then threw open the Art door and walked towards the bathroom.

"Kristen? That was you?"

"C'mere."

Kristen roughly grabbed Claire by the shoulder and steered her towards the mirror, turning her around.

"Lift your dress."

Claire lifted her dress and Kristen gasped.

"What?" she craned her neck to see and her face turned red with anger, to match the red paint on the back of her pants.

"Thank God I was wearing a dress."

"Yeah, but if you sit down it's going to RUIN your dress!"

Claire felt a few tears leaking out and nodded. "You're right. What am I going to do?" She wailed. "I love this dress! It was a present from my grandma!"

"Let's go to the Lost and Found."

"Ew, why?"

"Because sometimes Nurse A. has some good stuff. But you're going to have to pretend like you got your period."

"Where's the nurse at?"

"Right next to the art room. I hafta go, the bell's gonna ring any second and I should get back to Vincent. I'll tell him you aren't feeling well."

"Right. Thanks, K." Claire said, hugging her.

"No problem."

Claire peeked out the hall and ran as fast as she could in heels towards the nurse. Her tears from earlier provided great fodder.

"Hi, I don't know why I'm here, Vincent sent me, and.."

"What's your name, girly?"

"Claire," she sniffed.

"Can you stand up and lift the back of your pants for me, Claire?" Claire nodded and stood, doing as she asked. "Just as I thought, you got your period."

"No way!" Claire pretend gasped.

"I'll get you some new pants from the Lost and Found and some packets on your period."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Plan executed perfectly!

Nurse Adele returned with another pair of white skinny jeans, looking identical to the pair she was wearing at the moment.

"Thanks," Claire said again softly. "I appreciate it."

"It's okay, Claire."

Claire slipped the new jeans on and tossed the ruined pair. She felt a little bad, but her dress and dignity was saved, and that's all she cared about at the moment.

Massie Block was **done**, _done_, and done.


	17. Bzzt Bzzt I'm not a Liar!

Hehe. (: I know, I'm so amazing to get this chapter out. You don't have to tell me.

Joking, joking.

Review time!

**laurenxalainee**: (: thank you so much for reviewing! know what I love? you, for reviewing my story and keeping up! thanks so much!

**underwater seahorse:** Thanks, I think? I'm not sure if that means you like it or not. Or if you're just being, like, "Psh, I wrote my story first, it's so better, etc. etc." But thanks for reviewing, I guess? I read your story and it's really good- I wouldn't have thought to put Claire's idea of first meeting Massie. That was my original intention of this- just to get an idea of what the other girl's idea was, but it sort of... escalated into something else with the second chapter, ahhaha.

**FallennAngel**: Go, go go, go Kristen, go! Hehe. Thanks (: and Sounds so cute! Haha. When I can finally get a job (argh, two more years! and even then they probably won't hire me) I wanna work at either Baskin Robbins, American Eagle or Aerie for discounts. Ahaha.

**RhiniHeartBreaker**: Thank you! That really means a lot to me, you have no idea. It's reviews like that that keep me encouraged to write! And maybe! )smirks a little( we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? It really depends. I'm sort of struggling with that idea, to tell the truth. I think I know where I'll go with it but I'm not sure. Right now, we'll just have to W.A.S. ahhaha.

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE CAFÉ**

**THIRD LUNCH**

**12:06 P.M.**

**September 2****nd**

Claire quickly slid a cheap plastic orange tray down the metal rails lining the food displays. Her stomach let out a grumble as she passed the cold salads and burgers, but the corners of her mouth turned down at the though of spilling food on her dress.

Blowing out a gust of air, she grabbed a sushi platter and made her own salad, coated with ranch dressing of course.

The line came to a slow as everyone tried to pay at once, and Claire used the opportunity to scan the tables. Knowing that where she sat now would brand her for the rest of her life.

1. Geeks. All that need to be said.

2. More geeks. _Can't they sit at one table?_

3. Fashion-don'ts! The six girls sat together in a huddle, hairs pulled back in matching ponytails and their blunt bangs hanging in front of their eyes. The least they could do was pin them back! Their clothes were Hollister and Abercrombie, which was okay, but they could at least try to match them. They had major cute potential, though.

4. _FLASH!_ Every once and a while, a _click_ was heard followed by a flash. The three girls would explode with laughter and everybody would avoid the trios eyes.

5. A group of girls with makeup that looked like it was done by the guys of Kiss frowned at their salads and scratched at their makeup. _Try some remover, girls!_

6. These girls were okay, but branded freaks as they wore Hollister and Abercrombie. The leader of the pack had a white hoodie pulled over her red hair and one girl rubbed her back. Claire's heart skipped a beat in sympathy.

7. Five credit-card-thin girls sat at a table. All they had in front of them was what appeared to be Diet Cokes with straws. _Anorexic, much?_ Their fashion was good, but they obviously dropped weight fast as their clothes were this season, but were baggy in all the wrong spots and in the right ones, too.

8. Massie-chists. Conversation over.

9. A girl with bright pink hair leaned forward, her face so red she looked like a tomato. Claire knew just from that, this girl was unstable and NOT a suitable lunch-mate. The other girls at her table leaned back to avoid her fury and Claire wanted to watch more, but had to scan the rest of the tables.

10. Clone of the Massie-chists.

11. More clones. _Sheesh_, don't these girls have any originality?!

12. Four girls that Claire assumed were wrestlers sat next to the bathrooms. Their shoulders touched their necks and Claire shuddered. She couldn't imagine sitting next to them- she'd be squished! They looked so _muscular_.

13. Empty table. Claire glanced behind her and saw why. The line went back forever!

14. Another empty table. Claire couldn't figure out, should she sit there or not? Who sat there, anyways?

15. Seven girls with ultra long torsos stretched their arms and Claire furrowed her eyebrows as she gave a slight shake of her head 'no.'

16. Claire couldn't get a good look at their table, as the girls from table fifteen blocked her view.

17. One Asian with ultra awesome platinum blonde hair sat alone, chewing an apple and Claire figured all her friends were still behind herself in line.

18. Ah, Massie's table. Claire wondered what would happen if she sat there, but knew at once that it would be a stupid move. Massie would probably say, "so, Claire, how's, insert something embarrassing here going for you?" so loud that all of the café would be able to hear. And Claire knew that would be even worse then sitting at table five.

Table nineteen was…

"Will that be all, dear?"

"Oh, um, may I have a bottle of Glaceau please? And a chocolate bar," Claire added, reaching behind the register.

"Finally a girl who eats chocolate around here."

The girl next to her chuckled and Claire smiled. "Hey."

"Oh, hi! You're new here, right? Claire? Massie's friend?"

Claire nodded. "Seems like I'm the new gossip around here."

"Don't worry, what I've heard about you is good."

Claire let out a sigh of relief. That meant people hadn't seen the red paint. Your plan was foiled, Alicia! She gloated silently.

Claire waited as the brunette paid for her food (a cheeseburger with fruit salad) and they stepped off to the side to talk.

"Sorry, I never introduced myself. My name's Kayla." the girl grinned.

"And I'm- oh, wait, you already know!" Claire giggled and Kayla kept grinning.

"Yeah."

"So where do you sit?" Claire tilted her head towards the many tables.

"I sit at table sixteen. Want to join us?" she eyed the table and Allie-Rose stood up and gave a little wave.

"Claire! Over here!"

"Seems like you already know Allie," the dirty-blonde added.

"Yeah. But I have to do something first," she admitted, glancing back at table four in the heart of the loser section. Kayla nodded and Claire gave a slight smile. "I'll drop my tray off first, if you don't mind."

The two girls swished their way through the now-crowded lunch room and Claire glanced at the direction they were passing.

_Right by Table 18!_

Her stomach clenched as they neared, and swallowing her fear she nodded as they waited for a girl to step into her seat. "Hey Massie, Alicia, Dylan, K.G.!" she smiled.

Dylan and Kristen gave a small smile then stared down at the table to try and show Massie their loyalty (that didn't really exist,) and Massie scowled.

"What are you doing here, Kuh-"

The girl sat down and Kayla quickly moved forward, knocking into Massie's back and causing her hand to shoot out and knock over her water.

"Argh!" Massie cried.

Claire cackled as the water spread towards Alicia and she squealed. The two girls giggled their way over to table sixteen, and Allie stood up and golf-clapped. Claire nudge Kayla to bow and she complied, rolling her eyes.

"Bravo! Bravo!" the other two girls at the table joined in, applauding wildly.

The girls slammed their trays down and Kayla sat, Claire nodded at the unintroduced duo.

"It's nice to meet both of you, well, sort of meet both of you, and I'll be back in a second for a more formal introduction. I just have to do something first." The two girls smiled in understanding and Claire veered between tables.

Coming at a stop between table four and five, she placed her hands on her hips (inside out, of course) and smiled.

"Hi, can I talk to Layne please?"

The girl with the camera glanced up and her jaw dropped. "You-, you know my name?"

"'Course! Why wouldn't I?"

"You're friends with Massie," one of the girls stated.

"Kinda," Claire admitted. "So, can I talk to you, Layne?"

Layne glanced at her two friends and they smiled, putting their giant Hello Kitty headphones on and bobbing their heads to whatever music they were playing. Claire settled into the seat next to Layne and smiled.

"I want to apologize for my Mom's behavior."

"Your Mom's behavior? What?" her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh."

"I was in the car, and I tried to get her to stop, but she seems to want to make my life a living hell. What she said was totally out of order and I'm super sorry."

Layne's eyes glistened as she nodded slightly and sniffled. "It's kay."

"No, it's not. She was rude and immature and I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Layne let out a chuckle and smiled, tears evaporating. "I don't have to forgive you for anything, you didn't do anything. But thanks, I appreciate it."

Claire reached into her bag and tore out a piece of lined paper.

"Here's my number," she said, scribbling 718-926-7144 down. "Call me later, maybe we can hang out."

Layne's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you aren't lying. You are friends with Massie, after all. And she's the Hades of this place they call school, which is in reality Hell. For all I know this could be New York's reject hotline."

Claire set her phone on vibrate and placed in on the table. "Call it," she demanded.

Layne rolled her eyes and reached into her bag, pulling out a Sidekick. "Fine,"

Layne dialed quickly and then the table groaned as the phone vibrated at high speed.

"See." Layne dipped her head in embarrassment. "Call me later, 'kay?"

The girl nodded and Claire stood carefully.

"Bye, Layne!"

As Claire weaved back to Kayla and Allie, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Layne smiling and talking to her two friends. They were eagerly pointing in her direction and giving off the vibe that said, 'OMG SHE'S SO NICE!'

Claire blinked softly and settled into her new seat, smiling as eagerly as the three girls she'd just met.


	18. Prince Charming

Yes, this chapter is short. The next one should be out soon.

(:

Review time!

**FallennAngel**: Yes, your character! Hehe. Yeah, she finally got the guts to screw with Massie. Ahaha Here's another chapter! Lol.

**RhiniHeartBreaker**: (: I might! I'm definitely thinking about it, now. Thanks! We never really got a full description of who was at what table and I also thought it would be a good way to maybe bring people into the story. Just in case I need them later (in this story or in a sequel? We shall never know.. for now... mwahhaha!)

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, but mainly my dedicated ones. You guys keep me inspired and wanting to write.

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE CAFÉ**

**THIRD LUNCH**

**12:10 P.M.**

**September 2nd**

Massie rolled her eyes as she waited patiently for her friends to get ready. She poked her California rolls with a fork and groaned audibly.

"Come on guys, hurry up!" Massie eyed the water puddles in the middle of the table they hadn't wanted to clean. "I can't believe Kayla did that!" she hissed.

"Hold on, Mass," Alicia begged, attempting to bite the several mustard packets she had open to squirt on her burger- no bun.

"I just can't get this open!" Kristen whined, tugging at the plastic covering on her yogurt container. Her banana lay peeled and abandoned on a napkin while she struggled.

"Ew! This smells like tomato! I hate tomato!" Dylan complained, smelling her Zone chicken breast. "Why would chicken smell like tomato?" She pushed the box away angrily and folded her arms.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Massie asked.

Alicia slammed the last unopened packet on the table and huffed. Kristen grabbed Massie's fork and stabbed her yogurt container, and Dylan reached in her bag for an apple.

"Spill!" they begged, leaning forward on their elbows to assume the 'gossip position.'

"Hm…" Massie mused, tapping her chin in exaggerated questioning. "Should I? You made me wait…"

"We'll give you 25 points," Dylan begged.

"And… I'll give you a 25 dollar gift certificate to Victoria's Secret!" Alicia thought, leaning forward even more.

Massie glanced at Kristen.

"I've got nothing to offer, unfortunately. Or, wait, how about 25 grape scented pens?" she grinned. "They were imported from London!"

Massie smiled.

"Perf."

"Now tell us!" Kristen pleaded, putting her palms together as if she was praying.

"Okay, okay." She paused.

The three other girls giggled and smacked her arms. "Massie!"

"Ihaveplanswithabriarwoodboyonsaturday."

"What?!" Kristen squealed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Dylan asked.

"You're our hero, Massie," cried the beta.

"You heard what I said, I didn't say so earlier because Claire was in the car, and I should always be your hero," she stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"When did you meet him?"

"What happened?"

"What did you say?"

They all wondered, asking for information. And Massie smiled.

"I met him yesterday."

"You were sick!" Alicia doubted.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sick all day. I got loads better."

"Where?"

"At Galwaugh Farms."

She quickly reglossed and tied her hair in a bun, securing it with the chopsticks.

"Details!"

"He's fifteen, completely and utterly ah-dorable, and he has his own horse, Tricky."

_Ehmagawd!_'s, _No way!_'s, and _Massie!_'s chorused around the table.

"He sounds completely perfect for you, Mass!" Kristen nodded.

"Agree." Dylan oozed.

"Tell us every last detail. We want to hear everything."

The four girls leaned in even tighter to their circle and whispered.

* * *

EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!

I'm looking into maybe making a few new characters. (:

I kinda need them, because, well, my inspiration can only take me too far. Hehe.

I will eventually use your character. Whether they are just a random person who shows up partly through the story or a person who has an actual role isn't decided. I will scroll through the characters and randomly select one. (Don't worry, Fallenn, you are always the original Clique star, ;D. I just want more people included in it all, and my imagination limited. I pretty much used it all up on the table section. Seriously.)

In your review, please list the following:

**NAME: **obvious.

**AGE: **obvious, only I'll do a little explaining. Please include the person's birthyear. For instance, in 8th grade you could be 12, 13, even 14 if you were held back or had one of those odd birthdays, born a day after the shutoff. Please include this information.

**YEAR: **sixth, seventh, or eighth grade.

**HEIGHT: **obvious (:

**PERSONALITY: **what they like to do. what sports do the like to play. are they nice. are they mean. do they like to read. what are their grades like? etc. etc.

**GUYS:** do they currently have a boyfriend? do they have a crush on someone from the clique series (derrick, cam, josh, etc.)? if not, please make up a guy for them. please include his personality, year in school, name, and physical description.

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:** blonde hair? brown eyes? ethnicity? where did they live before New York? were they born in New York?

If I use your character, I will let you know before I publish the chapter. I will wait until you respond before I publish the chapter.

Thank you and please review! Let me know if I'm doing something wrong, doing something right, if you like the story, or even if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors in my story. I really would appreciate it!


	19. Afraid To Fall

Still looking for new characters! View the bottom of last chapter and submit your person!

I won't be responding to reviews, I'll wait another few chapters to do that. Haha.

Love you all! R&R, please!

* * *

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

**CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

**7:07 A.M.**

**September 2nd**

Claire leaned back to examine her shoe collection. Usually she started the outfit from there, and she was never wrong. Tilting her head up and over, she viewed them from a whole different angle, and a different state of mind. The pattering of rain on the roof distracted her momentarily and her dripping wet hair reminded her that she still had to blow-dry and get her makeup on.

Glancing out the window, she let out a sigh. Only her second day here and it was already pouring. The weather selection was the most spastic one ever, she decided. Sun one day and rain the next. She'd never known a place to do that. Orlando was sun, all year round.

Frowning at the fact she didn't have any closed toe shoes, Claire clenched her teeth in frustration. This would be so much easier if she had… That's it!

Quickly pushing heels, flats, and other non-rainy weather shoes aside she came across the perfect pair of shoes.

Grinning in delight, she held them up as if she'd just found the treasure of the world. And in a way, it was.

"Aerie rain boots! Score!"

The boots were brand new, she'd gotten them in Orlando and they were a dark blue, with little aerie birds in an even darker blue randomly placed. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with and a patterned dark blue coach purse. For a shirt, a white form-fitting long sleeved T-Shirt for the cold and arm warmers that matched her eyes adorned her sleeves.

Grinning eagerly, hair dry, makeup flawless, she gobbled down two waffles and a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks so much, Mom!" she gave Judi a kiss on both cheeks and even hugged her brother goodbye.

"Ew, gross! Get off of me!"

"Where's Dad, Mom?"

"Oh," she said, smile disappearing. "Since the move he's been very busy- he has to earn a place at work and not make it look like William hired him just because they are old friends."

Claire nodded, and reached for her Volcom hat.

She opened the front door and wrinkled her nose at the pouring rain.

"O-M-G! Wait!" she cried, racing back upstairs.

Slamming her bathroom door, she pulled open her jewelry box and slipped on a white-stone-surrounded-by-silver ring and her Tiffany&Co dog tag necklace.

She grinned and hopped back downstairs, Aerie umbrella and Coach patterned purse in tow.

"Bye for real, this time, Mom!" she smiled, racing out the front door.

Judi turned towards and resumed washing the plates, a smile on her face.

Claire, in her walk over to the Range Rover didn't spot Isaac. Frowning, she knocked on the back door.

"Isaac?" she called, shivering. "Isaac are you in there?" She rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead at her stupidity.

"Duh, he'd be in front of the car, stupid!" she scolded herself aloud, rounding the back of the car.

"Isaac?" she asked, wisps of air forming that looked like smoke drifted towards the window and fogged it. "Isaac?" she tried again.

Stomping her foot in a puddle, water reached up to splash her when she jumped out of the way. "Ouch!" she cried, arm hitting the side-view mirror. Glancing around nervously, she checked to make sure it wasn't broken and felt raindrops falling from the side of the umbrella onto her face.

"I-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccc!" She called loudly, looking around the yard in her best efforts to spot the driver.

No response.

Groaning in frustration, she tramped through the grass towards the direction of the Block Manor front door and stepped inside. A rush of warm air greeted her, and she shivered at the expected-but-surprising heat.

"Kendra?" she called up the stairs. She heard a jingling collar and bent down excitedly.

"Hi, Bean!" she grinned. "Hi, Bean!" she repeated, giggling. Bean flopped down on the tile and rolled over, practically begging Claire to rub her tummy.

"Who's the cutest dog ever?" she asked, stroking her behind the ears.

Claire heard footsteps and immediately straightened, tugging on her white shirt.

"Oh, hello, Inez," she smiled.

"Ms. Lyons! The Block's not expecting you."

"Oh, I know, Inez. Isaac wasn't outside, and I couldn't stand out in the rain, so I came in here. Is that okay?"

"Do not drip on the floor. I will be fine then." Inez instructed and Claire laughed.

"Right-o! Do you know where I could find Isaac?"

"Isaac not here today."

Claire looked shocked. "Oh?"

"Mr. Block will be driving you."

Claire nodded and smiled. "Where can I find Mr. Block, Inez?"

"He is in office. Come, I will take you. Please leave bag and umbrella by the door."

Claire carefully set down her bag and laid her umbrella next to it. Kicking off her shoes, she padded after Inez on the cold stone floor.

Inez knocked timidly on a wood door and Claire heard the shuffling of papers.

"Mr. Block? Ms. Lyons is here to see you."

"Oh!" he managed. "Please, Claire, come in."

Claire mouthed 'thank you' at the departing Inez and stepped through the door.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure to this visit, Claire?"

"Well, um, Mr. Block-"

"Please," he interrupted, "call me William."

"Well, um," Claire coughed, "William, we should be going now. It's… 7:50."

"Oh!" William coughed, "C'mon Claire, let's get going."

"What about Massie? And you know we pick Alicia, Dylan and Kristen up, right?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You need to get Massie. And we pick up Dylan and Kristen, too." She said again, leaving out Alicia. Then again, she wanted to win all three girls over, she might as well be nice. "And Alicia," Claire added softly.

"Well, I know that now!" William grinned. "C'mon honey, how about you go get Massie up and I'll warm up the car!"

Claire opened her mouth to politely argue but he was already out the door. Grimacing, she stepped upstairs and into Massie's room.

"Massie?" she said loudly, enough so that Massie could hear her inside.

No response.

"Massie?" she said again, twisting the knob.

Quiet.

"Massie Block, we have to go!" Claire sighed, throwing open the door.

She was unprepared to see Massie sitting in her underwear, typing on the computer.

"Ohmygod!" she rushed.

Massie jumped up. "What are you doing in my room, perv?!" she screamed, grabbing her robe.

"I'm sorry!" Claire cried, turning around. "It's 7:53 and your dad is starting the car! He wanted me to get you so we could leave."

Massie stuck her tongue out at Claire's back. "Fine, but leave. I need to get dressed!"

Claire slammed the door and raced down the flight of stairs, into her shoes and out the front door.

Panting, she pried open the Range Rover backseat door and settled into her seat from yesterday.

William lowered the divider and smiled at her. "Where's Massie?"

"Oh, she's coming," Claire grimaced again. "She, um…" Claire's mind quickly searched for an excuse. "She uh… brokeaheelandhadtoswitchshoes!" she shouted.

"Say that slower, honey."

"No need, Dad!" Massie jumped in to the conversation and car. "Let's go, we have to pick Alicia, Kristen and Dylan up. We're gonna be late!" she cried unhappily.

William Block quickly pulled out of the driveway and was whistling along to some song on the radio, he didn't even notice that Massie raised the divider.

"Thanks for the cover up, I guess." she grumbled, still unhappy.

"It's okay," Claire replied softly. "I cover for everyone. Why, um, were you…"

"On the computer in my underwear?" Massie smirked. "I was IMing Cam and Derrick. Oh, and Chris too."

Claire suspected she was lying about Cam and Derrick, but she wasn't about to say that aloud.

"I think I've heard of them. They go to Briarwood, right?"

"Right. Chris is a majorly ah-dorable eighth grader with blue eyes and blonde hair."

Claire instantly remembered the boy from the other day. "Does he have a younger sister?"

"Yeah, Slow Layne."

"Do you like him?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Massie was back to being rude. Her eyes lost their warm glint and instead Claire could've sworn she saw fire in them.

"I was just curious," Claire shot back, guard raising.

"Look, just, don't talk to me, okay?"

Claire sunk lower in her seat and faced out towards the window.

**CLAIRE**: Save me!

**JOSH**: What?

**CLAIRE**: Remember that girl I told you about last night?

**JOSH**: Kristen?

**CLAIRE**: No! Massie!

**JOSH**: Oh right! The mega-bitch?

**CLAIRE**: Yeah! I'm stuck in the car with her!

**JOSH**: Call me!

**CLAIRE**: ?

**JOSH**: Just call me.

Claire shut the IM convo and scrolled down to _Josh Bell_. She thumbed 'SEND' and moments later heard a deep 'hello' come through.

"Stop kidding around," she giggled.

"Sorry, I just can't resist you."

"So…." she stalled.

"I wanted you to call so I could hear your voice. And, so you could giggle into the phone and say things like 'oh, Josh, stop it!' and freak Massie out. She'll wonder what you're doing but since she shouldn't be eavesdropping on your conversation, she won't be able to ask who you're talking to."

"Brill!" Claire whispered, and then giggled insanely. She saw Massie tilt her head and knew that she was listening in.

"Hehe!" she giggled. "Josh, you are so funny! Stop it!" she giggled even more and saw Massie's face turn white at the mention of Josh's name.

"So, Claire, how're you?"

"I'm good, how about you?" she giggled again.

"I'm good too. Although, Maddie hit on me again."

"You're kidding? That slut tried to steal you away from me again?"

Massie's eyes flickered with confusion.

_If this was the Josh she was talking to yesterday_, she wondered,_ I thought they weren't going out. Maybe she was joking? All I know is this guy is hot, and he might be dating Claire! And what slut? What are they talking about?_

"What?" Josh asked, shocked. "Did you finally change your mind?"

"No!" Claire giggled, rolling her eyes at the thought. "You know how I feel about you, baby."

"Oh. Right, Massie's listening in. I forgot. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Missing you," Claire smiled.

"And?"

"Annnddd calling you," she rolled her eyes.

"Perfect!" he sounded like he was grinning. They playfully bantered back and forth until...

"Oh baby, I miss you so, come back to my arms," he sang sung.

Claire rolled her eyes and then widened them in shock. The whole PC was sitting there, texting. Probably about her.

"Josh, I have to go."

"Okay, bye baby."

"Bye," she managed, not sure if they were still pretending. "Love you," she added.

"Love you too! Bye, Bear!" he replied, hanging up.

She dropped the phone into her bag, smiling as if she wasn't sure if the PC were going to explode or not.

"So, um…" They glanced up. "What's up, guys?"

"Nothing much," Kristen shot back.

"Yeah, we aren't having phone-sex with a guy." Dylan argued.

Alicia coughed, "whore!" and they all laughed.

Claire felt her face burn. Weren't Dylan and Kristen on her side? What had happened?

"I wasn't having phone-sex!" Her voice came out strangled, and she refused to let them see her cry.

"Right, just like you weren't having text-sex yesterday," Kristen folded her arms.

"What?! No I wasn't!"

"Who's Josh then?"

"A friend!"

"A friend with benefits kind of friend?"

"No!"

"You said you loved him."

"I do! As a friend!"

The argument continued until Dylan finally noticed they were at school.

"Hey, guys, look. School!" she shouted, pushing the door open and jumping out, hurrying under cover.

Claire left last, opening her umbrella and slamming the door shut behind her.

She wiped her eyes, walking carefully up towards the building, afraid to slip.

Afraid to fall.


	20. Fuhreaked Out Wednesday

I made a mistake. Last chapter took place SEPTEMBER THIRD, not second. I'm constantly having to flip between chapters, double checking and reassuring myself of times during school and dates. Apparently I made a mistake. So last chapter and this chapter take place on the same day.

And I'm sorry about the longer wait, I had a tournament. And I'm super sorry for this short chapter, it's short of a filler chapter. Dx It took me forever to write this because of the tournament and just being plain busy. I almost had a chance to upload it about two days ago, but then my Mom made me get off the computer for dinner. And I've been super busy since, Dx

Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I'll do review-time then, mmkay?

Also...  
**_DISCLAIMER_**: all the outfits I get for this story will be from Polyvore, mmkay? Some outfits I will make, some I won't. (: Most of the outfits will be from people on Polyvore. If you want the link, message me and I'll give it to you. (:

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE CAFÉ**

**THIRD LUNCH**

**12:011 P.M.**

**September 3****rd**

Claire thunk-ed her tray down on the table top, smiling at the two girls, eagerly babbling away.

"Wait," she interrupted, "where'd D go?"

Claire heard panting behind her in the silence and screamed.

"I'm right here," D tried to say, breathing heavily.

Claire gasped for breath and attempted to restart her heart. Clutching her chest, she glared. "You. Scared. Me!"

D smiled, and her sharp teeth seemed to shine. Her black hair was curled today, and her ASOS aviators sat on the rim of the men's straw fedora perched on top of her head. Her shoulder carried a Chloe Heloise east/west bag, and a burnished gold bangle rested against her wrist. D twirled a Kara Ross layered anaconda necklace around her finger and tapped her Chloé-Oxford-Style-Platform-Pumps-encased-foot on the floor.

"Claire, move over," she laughed, nudging Claire slightly.

Claire rolled her eyes but as the new girl, did as she asked.

D's tan arm clutched the table for balance as she tried to slide into the seat without exposing her Aerie thong to everyone. Her white lacy dress from Japan could've been a nightgown, but it looked elegant against her small frame. The hem rested an inch or two above mid-thigh, and it slowly rose as she lifted her other leg.

"Ew, D! As much as we love you, we really don't wanna get flashed," Bud Hamilton giggled-screamed.

D made a face but it quickly disappeared when her ankle tilted and she fell down suddenly, smacking her butt on the hard seat. "Owwww," the girl groaned.

They burst into laughter after a moments pause and soon D joined in.

The rain splattered against the window and drowned out their laughter.

"This weather sucks," Allie whined, smacking her head on the table. "I was gonna go roller skating later with some guys from Briarwood!"

Claire immediately straightened. "Briarwood?"

"Yeah, you know, it's the brother school of OCD." D explained. Bud nodded in confirmation.

"I know that!" Claire giggled. "Who were you gonna go with?"

"Well, none of the guys roller skate, but they do skate. I was going to go with Derrick Harrington, Cameron Fisher, and their crew."

Claire smiled. She'd heard little about the boys, but knew that they were the alphas over at Briarwood.

"What're you thinking, Claire?" Bud asked.

"Allie, do you think I can go with you?"

Her face hardened.

"I won't steal any of them from you, swear. Which one do you like?"

Allie giggled and her face quickly lost it's stone-glare. "I sorta like Plovert."

"Ew!" D and Bud squealed. "He's so gross!"

Allie shook her head. "No, that's just when he's with his buddies. When you get Chris on his own, he's fine."

Claire nodded. "Well, I won't go after him. Swear. How about we go tomorrow? I heard it'll probably be sunny."

"Drat," Bud whined. "I wanna go but Skye needs my help with something. Probably to help her get a guy, but I doubt it. She's got the ro-," she paused. "She's got the moves and the looks to get one."

"Yeah, and I have to go shopping with my mom," D groaned. "Actually, that's not that bad, but you know… My mom!"

The girls nodded in understanding and D folded her arms on the table.

"I may be able to have a sleepover on the 5th, but I'm not sure. I have to ask my mom yet, I'll keep you guys updated," Claire reported.

"The… the 5th?" D stuttered.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Isn't that a Friday?" Allie asked, raising her fingers to her mouth.

Bud nodded, face drained of any color.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Friday?" Claire questioned.

"Friday is when Massie has her sleepover," Allie started.

"And if you live on her property, and you have a sleepover that day…" Bud kept going.

"Then you can pretty much kiss the rest of your life goodbye," D finished with a nod.

Claire burst into laughter. "Why? It's not like… This is going to sound really rude but it's not like we were invited to her sleepover. We can make our own plans on Friday, she doesn't rule over us outside of school."

The three girls nodded, and Claire finally did a head count. "Wait!" she cried. "Where's Kayla?"

"Kayla had to stay home," they groaned. "She got sick this morning."

Claire grimaced. "I'm sorry, that so sucks. Can someone text her about Friday?"

Bud nodded. "I'll do it!" she cried, waving her white Chocolate in the air.

And for the rest of the lunch hour, the girls gossip and laughed, ate and threw food at each other, and had everyone stare-glare in envy.

Not that they noticed.


	21. EnvyStareEnvyGlare

I apologize for this chapter being short as well.

I'm getting to the good stuff, promise.

Might not be an update tonight- family is over. Maybe tomorrow morning.

I'll do review time then, (:

Also, can you give me some flavors? I need some ones Lisi hasn't used yet for Glossip Girl. Thanks!

* * *

**BRIARWOOD ACADEMY**

**ON THE SIDEWALK**

**3:23 P.M.**

**September 4****th**

Claire and Allie approached the Briarwood grounds gracefully, knowing that their outfits would catch the eye of any guy, young and old.

As they walked, Claire's gold bangles sashayed around her wrist and her Multi Coin Chain Necklace from Urban Outfitters clanged against her skin. Her Coach Sunglasses rested on her delicate nose, shielding her eyes from the glare. A pink Bubble Hem Dress from Marc by Marc Jacobs rested on her thigh and floated every time a light breeze blew. Her hair was curled slightly and held into a messy bun, showing off her Chanel gold earrings. A pair of light pink and gold roller skates hung off her shoulders, banging into her back.

"Aren't you a little dressed up for skating?" Allie asked.

"No," Claire said with a grin.

The blonde eyed her friends outfit, nodding in approval.

Allie-Rose wore a baggy long sleeved beige-with-red-stripes shirt and accessorized it with a silver LOVE ring and silver bangles. Covering her eyes were a pair similar to Claire's sunglasses, however these were beigeish-white. Her nails shined with red polish and a white French-tip and her red Louis Vuitton clutch hung from her hand against her jean short-shorts. On her feet sat a pair of brown-and-red sandals, but those would be replaced with duo of black and red roller skates.

"When does school get out?" Claire said, placing a hand on Allie's arm.

"Um… Same time OCD does, I think."

Claire nodded and the two girls stood over by the gray bike racks, touching shoulders.

Suddenly the two giant oak doors burst open and so many cute guys rushed out, punching their buddies, smiling and laughing.

A boy with black hair and one blue and one green eye stopped in front of them, punching his equally hot friend in the shoulder.

"Oh. Em. Gee." Claire whispered in Allie's ear, and she smile-giggled in agreement.

"Hey," The black-haired-guy's friend smiled, nodding in her direction. "I'm Derrick Harrington." He shook his butt and his shaggy blonde hair shifted slightly as a gust of warm wind blew. His large eyes shined with playfulness as he danced around.

"And hey," The black-haired-boy added. "My name is Cameron Fisher, but yeah, just call me Cam. Please." He stuck a hand out for her to shake and she discreetly wiped her palm on Addie's shirt, then placed it in his hand.

"Hey, I'm Claire Lyons."

"Oh, I know," Cam said, but didn't elaborate.

The silence filled the space and Allie quickly jumped to Claire's rescue. "Where's um, Chris and Kemp?"

"Oh, um, Kemp has tutoring… and Chris got detention. He said we should just go."

Allie's eyes panicked as she searched for an excuse to wait for him, and this time Claire came to her rescue.

"Well," she teased, "that wouldn't be very fair to the poor boy now would it? I vote we wait."

"Me, too!" Derrick cried, finally rejoining their circle.

"Well, I don't want to be outnumbered, so I vote we stay too." Allie said calmly, thanking Claire with her eyes.

"Alright," Cam nodded.

Claire lifted her sunglasses and Derrick's mouth dropped open at her eyes, sparkling in the sun. Cam nudged him and he snapped it shut, but his eyes still said "OMG!"

Claire reglossed with the newest Glossip Girl flavor, Starbucks Mocha when the smell finally awakened her thirst.

"Can we go to Starbucks?" she begged. "Please please please?"

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure. There's one right down the street, I think. I'll call my brother so he can pick up Chris and then drive us to the park."

The quad set off on the street, guy's feet dragging and girl's clacking on the pavement.

Many of the boys still on Briarwood grounds paused and stared at Cam and Derrick in envy, wishing they could hang out with such awesome girls.


	22. Maybe it's Cherries!

I suck. I am the worst person ever. This update took me forever to get out and I apologize for that.

* * *

**BRIARWOOD ACADEMY  
**

**ACROSS THE STREET IN THE BUSHES**

**3:25 P.M.**

**September 4****th**

"Ugh," Massie complained. "Where is Kristen?"

Dylan opened her mouth to respond but the words were lost in the stampede of freedom-hungry boys, stomping on the grass and yelling at their friends.

Massie raised a finger, signaling quiet, and brought the binoculars they'd 'borrowed' from science to her face. The two girls huddled on either side of her did the same, and they quickly scanned the ever growing gang of boys.

After another few moments of silence, the crinkling noise of silver foil could be heard.

"Shut up!" Massie hissed.

"Puh-lease. We are across the street. Not as if he can hear-" Dylan's rambling was suddenly silenced by Massie's manicured hand, and her voice was silenced.

"I don't see him!" Alicia whisper-whined, figuring if she talked she might as well be quiet to avoid Massie's other hand. "What does he look like?"

"Connor Foley." Massie whispered back.

"But," Alicia cried; then fell silent at a glare from Massie.

"But every guy," she continued in a hushed tone, "looks like that."

"Yeah, but Chris Abeley has messy hair! And it's in blonde!"

Like everyone Massie admired, Chris was dictated a firsty-lasty. Meaning nobody called him Chris and nobody called him Abeley. He was talked about as Chris Abeley.

"Legume!" Dylan attempted to speak, but Massie's hand was still placed around her mouth.

Alicia raised her binoculars and gasped.

"What is it?!" Massie cried, no longer caring about the 'we must remain silent' rule.

Dylan poked her tongue through her lips and licked Massie's hand.

"Ew!"

Alicia laughed but sobered when she peered through the glass frames again.

"Requesting permission for six gossip points."

"Six? This better be good."

"Claire Lyons and Allie-Rose Singer are on Briarwood grounds."

"Ha! That's hardly worth six points."

"Yeah, but they are wearing the cutest outfits ever, surrounded by boys, and totally not shunned at awl!"

Massie fought for breath as she confirmed it with her own eyes.

"Ehmagawd!"

Dylan reached for a full Ziploc bag and opened it quickly, stuffing a cherry in her mouth.

"How dare she come steal the Briarwood boy's attention like that?" Massie complained.

"Hey, wait…" Alicia stated, squinting. "I think they're leaving. Yeah, Claire and Allie are definitely leaving… And Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington are going too, but oh well."

Massie sighed in relief when she didn't hear 'Chris Abeley' come from Alicia's now pouting lips and reglossed.

"There's a Leo over by the statue of the army guy."

"Nu uh! Over by the now vacant bike racks."

"Neither of them are him. Look for his messy hair, okay?"

"So you are really going on a date with him on Saturday?" Alicia asked.

"Totally."

"Did he make eye contact with you?"

"Um, yeah! It was like a lazer. And, guess what!" Massie squealed.

"What?!" they begged.

"He even winked!"

"EHMAGAWD!"

"NO WAY!"

They bounced up and down on their stomachs, squealing and giggling.

"Didn't know I'd accidentally come to a circus," Kristen deadpanned, staring them down.

"Why're you late?!" Massie snapped, raising her binoculars once more to scan the ever-thinning sea of boys.

"I got like a huge assignment in WW and I couldn't leave." Kristen explained.

"Shut up!" Massie hissed.

Alicia parted her lips slightly in confusion. "Whaddya have to do?"

"Um, start my own company. I can't think of anything!"

Alicia nodded in an _I'm-soo-interested_ way and cleaned the lenses of her binoculars.

"How about you invent something that helps me find Chris Abeley?"

Dylan and Alicia resumed staring through their binoculars and Kristen huffed and dropped to the grass.

"Are you absolutely positive we didn't miss him?" Kristen asked she scanned the last few boys on the lot.

"Totally."

"Really?" Alicia asked. "We weren't paying attention like fifty percent of the time… We could've missed him."

"We didn't." Massie whispered.

"How do YOU know?" Dylan snapped.

"Because," Massie enunciated slowly, "I am… well I'm looking right at him."

Dylan gasped and stared at the steps of Briarwood in excitement. Kristen chewed the inside of her mouth, thinking of more ideas. And Alicia smiled.

"Ehmagawd!" She screamed. "Where is he?!"

Massie opened her glossed lips in response but Alicia drew in a quick breath. She'd spotted him.

"Ehmagawd. He's adorable!" Dylan squealed.

"Soo adorable." Kristen agreed.

"Why is Plovert with 'em?" Alicia wondered.

"He's absolutely ah-dorable!" Massie squirmed happily, ignoring Alicia's question.

Her gloss was fading and to prevent loss of confidence she swiped the shiny wand across lips.

"Sh!" She snapped. "They're crossing the street!"

He stood almost directly in front of them. Squeezing as close together as they could, they tried to minimize his view of them and their wide panicked eyes stared at each other.

**MASSIE:** What is he waiting 4?!

Dylan saw Massie whip her phone out and quickly fired off a responding text.

**DYLAN**: U! Duh!

Massie squeezed Dylan's arm and smiled at her, unable to respond with her clikity clakity cell number pads.

Her mind drifted on, imagining Chris Abeley and her riding horses together, having lunch together or seeing movies.

A drop of pink liquid landed on her phone and Massie absentmindedly pushed it away. Awakening from her daydream, she quickly covered the phone and a stream of liquid fell onto her hair.

"Red bull," she whispered to her friends, the pink sticky mess dripping into her mouth.

They gripped their stomachs and laughed silently.

A black Mustang rolled onto the street, music blasting from the car.

"C'mon Chris! And… Chris!" someone shouted, barely heard over the rising decibel level.

Massie peered over the neatly trimmed edges.

"Ehmagawd!" She shouted, the music drowning out her cry.

"What?"

"It's Claire! Claire is picking Chris up!"

"No. Way." the three girls gasped, peeping over the bushes.

Dylan's red lips clashed with the green bushes and despite the totally ah-nnoying situation, Massie couldn't help but roll on the ground laughing.

With a questioning glance from Dylan, Massie pulled her compact out and showed the redhead her super-red lips. Both girls lay on the grass gasping for breath and clutching their abs as they laughed.


	23. Skate o Rama

This chapter is dedicated to Little Miss Ward, who caught my mistake.

I said that Chris looked like Connor Foley, but then said there was guy who looked like Leo over by the army guy. I apologize for that. Chris looks like Connor Foley, mmmkay? Thanks for catching my mistake, Miss! (: This chapters for you!

**Choirsinger**: Thank you for submitting your character!

**FallennAngel**: Da original, baby! And yeah, (: 'Cause in Sealed with a Diss, Massie dumps her purse and there are grape scented pens imported from London. I decided that she got that obsession with them in this book, (:

**BlondeMysteryChick**: Thanks for submitting your character! (:

**FallennAngel**: I know! Totally sucks, right? ): Dylan and Kristen pulled an Anakin! ):

**LaurenxAlainee**: No problem! It's okay, haha. Hm. I'll have to think about that Derrick part… Could be possible, (:

**Xaxa3**: Thanks!

**Princessbabi6**: I know! ): Dylan and K are soo mean. And you totally what?

Dx WHY DOES IT CUT ALL MY REVIEWS OFF AT TOTALLY?! Bugs the heck out of me, hehe.

**LittleMissWard**: Thanks! Yeah, I sort of do too. In the first book I totally sympathized with Claire so I decided to make other people sympathize with Massie a little, (:

**LittleMissWard**: Thanks for submitting your character!

**CliqueForever**: Thanks for submitting your character!

**FallennAngel**: You got sick because of the weather change! Hehe. Um. Dunno, xD Don't worry, you'll be back soon!

**FallennAngel**: Lol! Yeah, they're way lucky. And shh! No spoilers fer me. I haven't read any of them yet other than Massie. I'm waiting till October to buy the set and get the glosses, haha! And OMG YAY! That's so far away though, ;-;

**RhiniHeartBreaker**: (: Thanks! I'm always really paranoid people won't like the chapters, hehe.

**The Reviewer :P**: Thank you so much for the review! It means a lot to me. And I can't take credit for Claire's clothes (except for the one she wore on that rainy day, the one with the aerie rain boots. I made that one, hehe.)

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I would appreciate if you would review this one too, (:

P.S. I'm in my new room! It's totally amazing and so I'm feeling very inspired to write!

* * *

**SKATE PARK  
**

**ON THE STREETS**

**3:45 P.M**

**September 4****th**

"Hey!" Chris Abeley screamed over the laughter and music.

Derrick punched Plovert in the arm. "Why'd ya invite him?"

"Because he's awesome!"

Derrick rolled his eyes and turned back to Claire and Cam.

"So, you've heard about me, have you?" Claire smirked at the two boys.

"Yeah," they nodded.

Claire flipped her hair and tried to ask what they'd heard without seeming desperate. "So?"

Derrick turned to Cam confused. "So what?"

"So whaddya hear?" she asked, punching Cam in the arm lightly.

"Just that you were nice and pretty," he explained. Derrick nodded in confirmation and Claire giggle-smiled.

"Awee, that's so sweet! And any truth to those rumors?" she winked at them.

Cam nodded and Derrick smacked his head.

"Be cool, man!"

Cam blushed and looked down; Derrick shook his head.

"Please excuse my mentally retarded friend," Derrick stated. "He often doesn't know what he's doing or saying."

A punch war broke out between the two buddies and Claire giggled.

"Are we there yet, Harris?" Allie squirmed, plopped down on Plovert's lap and squished in between Kemp and Chris.

Harris and Angela laughed. "Nope!"

Allie sighed and sat back, resting her head on Plovert's shoulder. Kemp smacked his arm and they broke into perverted giggles. Glaring at Kemp, she sat back up and tried to listen in on what Harris and Angela were saying.

"So are you excited for the Stroke's concert, Harris?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait for tickets to come out,"

"You're inviting me, 'course?"

Harris smiled. "We'll see!"

Angela kissed his cheek lightly and laughed, staring out the window.

Allie tuned out and daydreamed out the window, waiting to get out of the car.

Harris swerved into the parking lot and everybody jumped out with cheers.

"Hey, wait," Cam said, eyeing Claire's dress. "How you gonna skate like that?"

"Easily!" Claire snickered, lifting her dress to flash Cam a pair of white short shorts.

Derrick punched her on the shoulder softly and she punched him back, not as soft. He winced and she tore off her heels and put them in the car. Strapping her roller skates on she took off, weaving through the ramps. "Catch me if you can, D!"

"Oh, it's on!" He tightened his belt and then placed his Enjoi skateboard on the pavement, his DC shoes sliding slightly on the worn grip.

Cam rolled his eyes and fixed his shoes, glancing over at Allie Rose.

"Ugh, Plovert?" she asked. "Can you help me? I can't get my skates tied!" she whined.

Kemp snickered and Plovert shrugged. Cam gave Kemp a _'is-he-a-moron-can't-he-see-she's-in-love-with-him'_ look and Kemp shrugged. The two-color eyed teenager dropped his skateboard and took off, following Derrick and Claire.

Chris stood there, shifting from side to side. "Erm," he glanced at Harris and Angela. "Do either of you have a skateboard I can borrow?"

Harris barked out a laugh. "Yeah," he said, throwing an arm around Angela. "I'm not too interesting in moving right now," -she rolled her eyes,- "so feel free to borrow mine. It's in the trunk."

"Thanks," the older Abeley sibling grinned, popping the trunk open and reaching for the bumper-sticker covered board.

"No problem."

Chris felt his phone vibrate and looked at the screen.

**FAWN**

He pressed 'ignore' and dropped in back in his pockets, racing after Claire.

"Hey, blondie!" He called. "Wait up!"

Claire looked up and saw three boys racing at her. All total HES, Hottie Extraordinaires. She squealed and her ankle twisted, making her fall. "Whoops!" she laughed, picking herself up to see that she was caught in a triangle.

"Oops," she breathed.

The three boys laughed and all raced towards her at once. Spinning around, she crouched (flashing every boy that was staring on the ramps) and waited for the right moment.

"One…"

The boys were closer.

"Two…"

Almost there!

"Three!"

They were almost on top of her and she pushed off, coasting between Cam and Derrick.

"Ouch!" a chorus moaned. Claire turned around to see the three boys laying on the ground and cracked up. Tears rolled out of her eyes and she dropped on a bench, wiping her eyes. Her teeth chattered.

"You cold?" Cam asked, sliding off his leather jacket.

"Yeah," she lied.

He wrapped the jacket around her slender shoulders and she smiled at him. Derrick pushed Cam to the side and lifted her up from the bench, and Chris stood there awkwardly.

Allie rose from the floor and pushed Kemp, who was balancing on his skateboard.

"Whoa!" he screamed, board rolling out from under him. He fell back and smacked his butt on the cement. "Owww," he groaned, rubbing his back.

"Allie!" Plovert yelled.

"What? I didn't mean too!"

They both crouched on the floor and Kemp pushed Allie in revenge. Her skates flew out from under her and she landed on her back. "Ouch!" she whined, shoving him in the chest.

A shoving fight broke out between the three kids and they broke into laughter when Allie got shoved into a bench. "Oof!" she whimpered, back smacking the polished wood.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Kemp laughed, dropping onto the floor and rolling around.

Plovert sat next to her.

"Nice fall, Allie."

She shoved him off the bench and took off for a ramp.

"C'mon, losers!"


End file.
